Troy's big Day
by Ordinary-Em
Summary: Troy's 18th birthday is coming up. What will the Gang get him? Troyella and other pairings. First Fan Fic be nice... Rated T just to be safe
1. A rude Awakening

**Chapter 1- A rude Awakening:**

It was the summer holidays and Gabriella was staying at her boyfriend's house while her mum was away on a business trip. As Gabriella looked up at Troy, she smiled watching him sleep peacefully. She was lying in Troy's bed, his arm draped around her waist and her head was resting on his bare chest. She smiled and closed her eyes to go back to sleep when she felt the boy next to her move his body. Troy turned his head and faced Gabriella, her chocolate eyes looking into his ocean blue ones, "Hey beautiful, how'd you sleep?" he asked tuning his body to face her and resting his head on his hand.

"Good, you?"

"I always sleep well when I have my girl in my arms."

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Me too."

"So baby what's the plan for today?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I don't know, but staying here is looking pretty good right now." Gabriella answered snugging up next to Troy. He couldn't help but pull her closer, "You know I think you're right."

"Troy! Gabriella!" Screamed a little girls' voice.

"Oh no!!!!" They both said in unison.

A little girl burst into the room jumping up and down on the bed. "Troy, Gabriella, wake up!!!! The sun's up and now you two need to get up!!!"

"Okay, okay Katie we'll be up in a second. Just give us a minute." Troy answered trying to push the little girl off his bed.

"Okay." She replied and skipped out of the room.

Troy turned back to Gabriella, "Well there goes that idea." He answered; she smiled back and replied, "Oh well we better get up."

"Yeah."

They both climbed out of the bed and grabbed their clothes. Gabriella walked into the bathroom to change quickly, not because she didn't want Troy to see her but she was afraid that Katie or his parents would walk in. Troy pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, and he waited for his girlfriends to come out of the bathroom. Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her shoes but then quickly walked back into the bathroom not closing the door this time. Troy noticed and walked to the door leaning against the door frame, "You know it's just my folks, no need to dress up." Gabriella turned to her boyfriend. He was using his Bolton charm on her and it was working, his hair was ruffled, his arms crossed, his smile widely spread across his face and his eyebrows twitching. She could resit smiling back at him "So? Your there too, and I need to look good for you." She flirted.

"You always look good to me." He smiled walking towards her wrapping his arms around the back of her waist, gently kissing her neck. "Please baby not now, your parents are waiting and any minute Katie will bounce back in here like a mad thing." He smiled, "You're right, again. But later you're all mine promise?"

"Promise."

And they both left Troy's bedroom hand in hand walking towards the kitchen. When Gabriella felt two little arms wrap around her knees almost pulling her to the ground, but she quickly turned around and grabbed the little girl before it was too late. "Hey Katie," she said picking her up and carrying her letting go of Troy's hand.

"Morning Gabi," She said wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck.

"Hey don't I get a good morning or have you totally forgotten about your big brother?" Troy asked pouting a bit.

"No Troy I'm sorry," Katie answered holding her arms out to give troy a hug. He gladly hugged her back but didn't take her out of Gabriella's arms. "Don't worry Katie, he's just teasing." Gabriella answered back poking her tongue out at Troy. "Hey, I'm not. I just like to get a good morning from my two favourite girls." He responded kissing Gabriella's cheek. She smiled back and walked down the rest of the stairs into the kitchen.


	2. Breakfast At the Bolton's

**Chapter 2-Breakfast at the Bolton's:**

"Morning Gabriella, Katie, Troy," Called Mrs Bolton from the kitchen.

"Morning mum," Troy answers back.

"Katie, you shouldn't make Gabriella carry you." Mr Bolton chuckled looking at the small girl in Gabriella's arms.

"Oh its okay, I don't mind. She's like my baby sister anyway so it doesn't matter." Gabriella answered sitting down at the breakfast bar placing Katie on the ground and she ran around to hug her dad.

"Hi daddy." She said wrapping her arms around her dad.

"Morning baby. You really like being carried by Gabriella don't you." He teased the little girl ticking her sides, just like Troy does to Gabriella.

"Now I know where you get it from," Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"Hey if anything he got it from me." Troy teased back sitting next to her. "Why do you want to test that theory?"

"NO! No!! It's ok. It's ok" she quickly answered placing her arms over her sides.

"Just kidding Ella." He whispered kissing her cheek lightly.

"Good."

"Pancakes up," Mrs Bolton called placing pancakes on five plates and passing them around. "Thank you Mrs Bolton."

"Thanks Mum." Troy and Gabriella answered digging into the meals.

After the Bolton's and Gabriella ate their breakfast Troy and Gabriella cleaned up waiting for their friends to arrive to hang out. They were lying on the couch watching TV, Troy was sitting down with Gabriella's head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. His head also resting on hers. Katie was sitting on the other side of Troy and had her head resting on his lap. Just then the doorbell rang. DING DONG!!

"I'll get it." Called Mrs Bolton observing the state that her son was in, he clearly didn't want to move. "Come in everyone." She called after opening the door and all of Troy & Gabi's friends walked in.

Taylor was the first to notice the position that her friends were in, "Awww look how cute they are." She told her boyfriend Chad pointing to where Troy, Gabriella and Katie were sitting.

"Yeah, its makes a guy wonder why he gets up in the morning," he replied with Taylor rolling her eyes, "Dude get up." Chad called to Troy who lifted his head up and turned towards his friends.

"Hey Guys." He answered back trying to lift Katie's head off his lap but it turned out to be quite hard as she had fallen asleep like she always did when she laid on her brothers lap. Troy couldn't move her with out waking her up, Gabriella just laughed.

"So are you gonna help or just laugh at me?" he asked his giggling girlfriend.

She carefully lifted Katie up long enough for Troy to move out from under her, and then Gabriella carefully placed her back down without waking her.

"How'd you do that?" he asked quite amazed.

"It helps that Katie sleeps like a log after resting with her big brother. And there was no way she would ever wake up easily." Gabi giggled back.

"Oh come on Gabriella, you know all girls are superior when it comes to kids, it's our nature." Taylor answered.

"No way McKessie everyone knows guys are better with kids." Chad argued but before Taylor could respond Jason cut in. "Come on are we gonna go to the park or just sit here and argue over which sex takes better care of kids?" Jason asked

"He's right I wanna go to the park" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Come on then Bolton before the days over." Gabriella said lifting herself off the couch and walked towards the door where Zeke, Sharpay, Martha, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason were walking out the door. Taylor followed quickly leaving Troy and Chad behind in the lounge room. "Women," They said in unison before grabbing their basketball and waking out the door.


	3. The Park

**_Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews... Can i have more please!!!!_**

--------------------------

**Chapter 3- The Park:**

Troy caught up to Gabriella taking her hand in his and walking beside her. The group were taking about anything and everything they could think of. Troy wasn't really paying attention. He was just starring at Gabriella and how beautiful she looked and how he ended up with such an amazing girl. Gabriella turned and smiled at troy, "You okay, you're pretty quiet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said squeezing her hand as they continued walking.

When they reached the park Chad ran on to the basketball courts and did a lay-up, sinking it perfectly.

"Not showing off in anyway are you Danforth?" Troy called out to his friend.

"Nah man, just having fun. You coming?" Chad called back.

"Yeah," Troy called out before he turned to Gabriella and whispered, "See you soon Ella." and then quickly kissed Gabriella's cheek before running after Chad and the other guys. The girls found a sandy tree to sit under and gossip. "So Kelsi how's things with Jason? All good?" Taylor asked starting conversation.

"Yeah things are great. He's really sweet and not as stupid as everyone thinks." Kelsi commented watching Jason sink a three-pointer.

"Aww, that's so cute." Gabriella answered smiling.

"You can talk Miss I sleep over at my boyfriend's house in the same bed Montez." Taylor stated.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your parents don't trust you guys. Considering they found those items under his bed I don't blame them." Gabriella threw back at Taylor laughing at the memory of Chad's mother finding his protection under his bed.

"Well not all parents can be as understanding as your's and Troy's about your growing relationship. I mean how did you tell them that you wanted to sleep together? I mean its weird enough telling them you want to sleep with a guy let alone who and everything." Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I guess…….. We just came out and told them, we wanted their approval first so there was no confusion or shock when they found out. I guess they were cool about it because we told them first." Gabriella answered watching her boyfriend sink a lay-up. She smiled watching him cheer and slap hands with the other guys. He looked so happy. She couldn't have been happier that she found such an amazing guy at seventeen. She was also so happy about how understanding their parents were. They trusted them and that they knew they would always be careful when it came to having a sexual relationship.

"What about you miss Evans, how does Zeke treat his girl?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"Oh, he's so sweet the other day he taught me how to make cookies, we completely trashed his kitchen and he took the blame when his parents came home." She gushed.

"Really, you trashed their kitchen?" Gabriella asked

"Yes Gabi. We didn't mean too but it kind-of happened. Wait what about you Miss Martha? How does my brother treat his girl?" Sharpay asked passing the spotlight to the hip hop dancer.

"Umm… he's sweet." She blushed

"That's all we get, he's sweet? C'mon girl we need details!!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Okay okay, he took me out to dinner the other night at this restaurant and then we went out dancing. It was awesome." She exclaimed blushing furiously.

"AWWW." All the girls said in unison. They continued talking about life, boys and everything in between.

After a couple of hours the guys were tired and came to sit down with the girls. Troy sat down next to Gabriella lying back on the grass totally tuckered out.

"Somebody tired," she pointed out.

"Hey if you were out there playing basketball for a couple of hour straight instead of just sitting here gossiping then you would be too." Troy shot back.

"Hey I was kidding," Gabriella answered a little surprised at his tone.

"I know, I'm sorry," He said leaning up kissing her cheek softly, "I'm really tired forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe."

"What do I have to do convince you?"

"Well… you could prove to me just how sorry you are,"

"And how do I do that?

She lowered her face and whispered, "Kiss me."  
He leant up and kissed her passionately.

"All forgiven?"

"Now they are," she said back smiling. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. But before she got to comfortable, she jumped back, "Eww troy you're all sweaty."

"Well that happens when you play sport for too long," he answered grinning, "Come on you know you love my sweat." He pinned her down by rolling on top of her and he rubbed his neck and face across hers causing her to become all sweaty. "Aw Yuck Troy stop, please." She giggled.

"C'mon you love my sweat you know you do," he teased.

"NO!! Please stop, troy!!" she asked pulling puppy dog eyes

"Fine only because you used the puppy dog eyes." He said moving off of her and sitting up next to her. She rolled and turned to him, kissed his cheek and lay back down enjoying the afternoon sun.

"Someone's pretty content huh Gabriella?" Chad teased

"Yep," she answered not opening her eyes.

"I know that feeling," Taylor said lying down next to her and closing her eyes. She too enjoyed the sunshine.

"Seems like you two have lost your girls to sunbaking," Jason teased.

"Whatever," Troy answered looking at Chad.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with the gorgeous afternoon sun," Kelsi answered lying down with the other girls. "If you tried it you would feel the same way." Martha answered joining her friends.

All the guys looked at each other and shook their heads, "Women,"

"Hey!" Gabriella groaned sitting up.

"Sorry Gabriella but you girls are so predictable," Chad said laughing while Taylor just glared. "Oh you did not just say that lunkhead basketball man."

"Hey, I'm not a lunkhead basketball man!" Chad said back.

"Says you," she replied grinning

"Oh you are so gonna get it brainiac!" he said getting up to tickle her but she bolted in the other direction causing a fierce chase around the park, causing the rest of the group to burst into laughter. "Always an entertaining pair aren't they?" Troy asked Gabriella, "Yep, so glad that's not me."

"That can be arranged," he grinned mischievously

"It better not or there's a certain teenage boy who's about to lose the promise that his amazing girlfriend made him this morning." She replied seriousness in her voice.

"I'm shutting up now." He said turning back to the pair now on the ground laughing.

"Man she got one up on you Capt." Jason laughed

"Yeah, dude your whipped." Zeke agreed.

"Whatever guys," Troy answered lying down next to Gabriella putting his arm around her waist, causing her to cuddle up next to him. "You know this sun is actually quite nice," he mumbled to himself but Gabriella heard. "Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah I know."


	4. Troy : Mr Invisible

**_Hey your reviews have been awesome, love you guys for them. here is the next chapter,_**

**_DISCLAIMER: don't own anything, if i did i wouldn't be writing here_**

**_-------------_**

**Chapter 4- Troy: Mr. Invisible:**

Troy and Gabriella were walking home the rest of their friends walking off in different directions. They were walking hand in hand and in silence until Tory said, "Today was so much fun. It's cool to hang out with gang and just chill. I'm sorry about before though I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's cool." Gabriella replied smiling at him, "And you're right it was fun hanging out with everyone again. Days couldn't get much better than that."

"You're so right." They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until they reached Troy's house. They opened the door and walked inside where Katie immediately bounded down the stairs running and hugging Gabriella's legs. "Gabi's Back" she squealed.

"What am I invisible?" Troy asked

"Yep," She squeaked from Gabriella's knees hugging them tightly.

"Oh thanks." Gabriella smiled as she pulled Katie up and carried her.

"Wait Ella do you think I'm invisible too?"

"Hey Katie do you hear anything? Because I don't" she said jokingly.

"Great not only my little sister but now my girlfriend thinks I'm invisible. What am I going to do?"

"C'mon Katie we'll leave this empty hallway and go to the kitchen." Gabriella replied walking out of the hallway into the kitchen where Jack and Karen Bolton we're sitting. "Oh hello Katie, Gabriella." Karen said looking up from the stove, noticing that Troy was standing in the doorway, "Hey Karen do you see anyone standing by the door because we don't?" Gabriella teased and Katie laughed. "Yeah mummy, do you?"

"Why no I don't, Jack what about you?" Karen replied smiling

"What, oh nope no one by the door." He answered laughing a little.

"Oh c'mon this isn't funny anymore." Try pleaded.

"Did you guys hear something?" Gabriella asked no one in particular.

"Ella…." Troy pleaded again this time walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear, "Ella… Please talk to me, you know you want to," Gabriella giggled but then Katie interrupted. "Troy stop teasing Gabi. Gabi can't hear or see you. Only I can."

"Oh really then what happens when I do this…" and he immediately attacked her sides, tickling her immensely.

"TROY, Troy……. Stop…..please…" was all she managed in between laughs.

"Only if you admit that I'm not invisible."

"Fine, Troy Bolton you are not invisible." She said laughing

"Thank you now was that so hard?" he asked after he stopped tickling her.

"Oh no fair troy." Katie whined.

"Yeah no fair troy," Gabriella whined in the same girly tone.

"Too bad. I don't like being ignored, especially by my own family and girlfriend. It sucks." Troy said pouting.

"Troyyyyy I don't hate you, and I promise I won't ignore you ever again." Katie answered hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Katie. C'mon lets go watch a movie," He answered picking up his little sister and carrying her into the lounge followed by Gabriella.


	5. Katie's Confession

**_here's my next chapter, sorry the last one was a bit short, i'll try and make them a bit longer later._**

**_Disclaimer- don't own anything_**

**_--------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 5-Katie's confession:**

He put Katie down and walked over to the DVD rack and to pick out a movie. He was about to sit down and turn the movie on when Gabriella stopped him, "Oh no you don't, you're gonna go take a shower."

"Why?"

"Because you're all sweaty and disgusting. Neither Katie nor I want to sit next to you while you're like that." She answered and Katie nodded.

"Fine." He said walking upstairs. The Mrs Bolton walked into the room. "Where'd troy go?"

"We made him take a shower." Gabriella answered.

"Great, Gabriella maybe we should have you around more often, like just after they boys practice because it's gets pretty smelly in here." All the girls laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I make sure that they have a shower, I can't stand it when he's like that."

"Me either" Katie said joining the conversation. And they all laughed again.

Then Mrs Bolton left the room. Gabriella turned to Katie, "Okay Katie spill, what's up?"

"What do you mean Gabi?"

"You never cling to me like this, what's up?"

"Well……. It's just that it's Troy's Birthday soon and I don't know what to get him." Katie blushed.

"Awww Katie don't worry. I'm a little unsure too but my mum has offered to take me out shopping this weekend (AN/ she get's back from her trip that weekend) to find him a present. Do you want to come?"

"YES!!!" she screamed jumping into Gabriella's arms and hugging her. "But promise me you won't tell Troy."

"Of course Katie sisters don't spill secrets to anyone." Gabriella answered.

"Thank you Gabi you are the best big sister ever." She replied hugging her again.

"And you Katie are the best little sister ever. Now c'mon let's watch a movie. You pick." Katie quickly picked a movie and then jumped into Gabriella's lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on Gabriella's chest, she quickly fell asleep.

Troy then walked down the stairs and saw his little sister sleeping on his girlfriends lap. He just smiled and walked over to them. He bent down and kissed Gabriella's forehead and whispered, "You look so cute right now babe."

"Aww thank you wildcat."

"But I thought I was the only one she fell asleep on," he responded sitting down next to her.

"You are but she got tired waiting for you." Gabriella responded resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry you are still the best big brother in the world, even if you make her wait for ever while you take a shower." She teased.

"Hey, I couldn't help it your right I did stink."

"Well at least now you don't," she replied kissing his cheek.

"I know," he replied kissing her lips softly and she gladly deepened the kiss, they were pretty much making out when Mr Bolton busted them, "Hey, if you want to do that go upstairs and not with Katie please,"

They both blushed; Mr Bolton picked up Katie and walked out of the room.

"Talk about awkward," Gabriella said turning to Troy again.

"Definitely. Hey what happened to that promise a certain brunette promised me this morning about being mine later huh?" he asked moving his eyebrows a little.

"Well she was waiting for the perfect moment, but I don't think it's down her do you?" She teased standing up.

"No way, it's more towards the direction of my room," he whispered in her ear after he stood up. She giggled and then took his hand walking upstairs. They walked through the door and Troy shut it quietly he then turned to Gabriella and kissed her passionately. Their kissing continued until it was time for dinner.


	6. Troy's Embarrassing Surprise

**_here is the next chapter hope you like it. it's a little bit longer, hey read my other story fixing things_**

**_disclaimer: don't own anything_**

**Chapter 6-Troy's embarrassing surprise:**

The next morning Troy woke up and found that he was alone in bed; he glanced around his room in search of his girlfriend but couldn't see any sign of her. He got up throwing on some jeans over his boxers and a t-shirt over his singlet. He walked down the hall checking the bathroom, but still no sign of her. He was about to downstairs when he heard a soft giggle coming from his sister's room. He walked back and pushed open the door slightly. He found his baby sister, his mother and his girlfriend giggling on her bed. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh Troy your awake," his mum sounded surprised to see her son up so early. She quickly tried to hide the book on the bed but troy saw it.

"Hey what's that?" He asked walking towards the bed.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Gabriella tried to say but he took the book and his eyes widened, "MY BABY BOOK???!!" they three girls burst out into laughter

"Yes troy, you were a very cute baby, the pink cowboy boots and all," Gabriella managed to get out in between giggles. He shot a death glare at his mother.

"I'm sorry son but I couldn't resist. You were such a cute baby." The three burst out into another fit of giggles and troy face became redder and redder.

"Aww is troysie a little embarrassed," Katie teased.

He shot glares at his sister and mother before picking up the book and waking out of the room.

"Troy where are you taking that, I was having fun?" Gabriella called out to him.

He mumbled to himself, "to burn it."

"Troy come back here." His mother called out.

Troy placed the book back on the bookshelf in the study and then walked back to his room shutting the door out of embarrassment. He buried his face between the pillows, silently cursing at the pictures and how much the guys would pay him out if they saw them. He knew his mother probably would show them at his up and coming 18th birthday party in a couple of weeks.

"Troy?" came a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Troy turned and saw Gabriella walking through the door towards him on the bed.

"Troy? Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Apart from the fact that my mother, sister and girlfriend were totally laughing at my expense and me waking up this morning by myself I'm fine." He huffed.

"Troy, I'm sorry I left you but your mum woke me up and said that I should see something. I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't supposed to wake you." Gabriella said moving up the bed to lie down next to him. "I feel so embarrassed right now, my mum said that she would never show those to anyone and now I bet she's going to show them to all of our friends at my 18th. Great I can't wait" he said angrily.

"Troy….." she paused not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, I laughed I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I promise." She said softly feeling bad for laughing at him. He turned and faced her and saw the hurt in her eyes and he knew that she was sorry.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I didn't mean to sound horrible but I was so embarrassed. Ella forgive me?" he asked using the nick name he had given her and he was only allowed to call her that. All of their other friends referred to her as Gabriella or Gabi but never Ella as that was what troy called her. If you did you would receive the world famous Bolton death stare that could scare a person half to death.

"Always wildcat." She answered smiling, she loved the nickname he had given her and that he was only allowed to call her that made her feel so much more special to him. He leant over and kissed her sweetly. He smiled into the kiss and she felt it. They both pulled away smiling. "So how had you been up before I busted you?" Troy asked.

"Oh, not very long. Maybe 10 minutes." She answered playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Good, you I wasn't alone for very long." He said.

"Why, doesn't my wildcat like being alone in his bed?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I get lonely without my Ella." He answered pouting. Gabriella instantly kissed his pout away and said, "I'm sorry wildcat, as long as I'm here I won't do it again. Does that make you feel better?" she asked.

"Yep." He kissed her again for a little bit longer this time enjoying the feeling of being with her. Gabriella moaned softly into their kiss. They both pulled away when they needed air. Troy finally took in her appearance; she was wearing a cute bright yellow dress and some brown heels. "Ella, you look beautiful." Troy told her causing her to blush.

"Thanks, hey wildcat are you hungry?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I am." He answered wondering why she asked.

"Well then let's get something to eat, cause the gang will be here soon. We're going to the mall today." She answered standing up and Troy stood up walking to the door and taking Gabriella's hand as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get their breakfast.

After breakfast Troy was sitting on the couch with Gabriella watching TV waiting for their friends to arrive, Gabriella had her head on his lap and her feet dangling off the other end of the couch. She sighed contently. Troy was running his hands through her hair loving the way it felt between his fingers. He loved the position that they were in, and he knew that she did too. He looked down at his girlfriend amazed that she was his. He couldn't imagine finding a better girl than her. She was perfect. She was his Ella. DING DONG. Went the doorbell, the two teen both turned their heads to the door, Katie bounded down the stairs to open it. It revealed Chad, Taylor and the rest of the gang. "Hey Guys." She said smiling and letting them in

" 'Sup Katie." Chad said high-fiving the little girl.

"Nothing much Chad. Where are you guys going today?" she asked.

"Going down to the mall, why do you want to come?" Taylor asked. The gang loved Troy's little sister she was adorable and cute. But also extremely smart for her age.

"YES!!!!" she screamed running up and hugging Taylor, "Troy can I go? PLEASSSEEE????" she asked begging her brother.

"I don't know…. Ella what do you say?" he asked truing to his smiling girlfriend.

"Grab your coat Katie, cause your going to the mall." Gabriella said grinning.

"YAY!!!!!!" she screamed running up the stairs to grab her coat and purse.

"I swear she screams louder every time we see her," Chad exclaimed taking his hand off his ears.

"Chad leave her alone, she's too cute." Taylor said, "Just like them." She answered pointing to Troy and Gabriella who were smiling into each other's eyes. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Before anyone else could say anything Katie came bounding down the stairs screaming, "Ready, I'm ready."

"Ok Katie let's go." Troy said getting up and helping Gabriella up. They grabbed their things and drove to the mall.


	7. The Car Ride

**_Here's Chapter 7- i'm trying to make them longer and i appreciate your reviews and opinions. please keep reading._**

**_Disclaimer- don't own anything_**

**_----------------------------_**

**Chapter 7: The car ride:**

The gang piled into two cars, in one was Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha. They were in Zeke's Car which seated 8 so there was plenty of room. In the other were Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Katie. They all piled into Troy's truck with Gabriella in the front seat, Chad and Taylor in the back with Katie in the middle. They had the radio and were singing along, then one of Katie's favourite song's came on. "Oh my god, I love this song, Troy please turn it up." She whined. He turned it up.

"_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!_

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_I've gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patchin' up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' to well_

_Why be so hard on my self?_

Gabriella laughed at Katie who was singing along to her favourite Hannah Montana song. She knew the words so she joined in singing with just as much passion and enjoyment as Katie.

_[Chorus_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Doesn't turn out how I planned_

_get stuck in quick sand_

_No problem, can be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_My intentions are good_

_Sometimes just misunderstood_

Troy turned and saw Gabriella, Katie and now Taylor singing along, he couldn't help but laugh. He knew the words from hearing Katie sing it so many times. He started to sing along too, laughing when he heard Chad groan.

_[Chorus_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up_

_And they fall apart again_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I might mix things up_

_But I always get it right in the end_

_[Talking_

_Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days..._

_when you just can't seem to win_

_If things don't turn out the way you plan,_

_FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!_

_Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_[Singing (x2)_

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_everybody has those days..._

_everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout..._

_everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right!_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_Ya live and ya learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's Perfect._

_Ya live and ya learn it!_

_'Cause everybody makes mistakes_

_Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!"_

"I swear that is a horrible song!!!" He exclaimed earning himself a whack on the back of the head from Taylor and Katie. "Hey!!! Katie why'd you hit me? I thought we were tight?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't insult Hannah cause she's cool." Katie answered poking her tongue out at Chad. The car burst into laughter.

Just then a new started on the radio and Troy smirked. Remerging the first time he heard it. **(Star girl by McFly)**

_Hey _

_I'm looking up for my star girl _

_I guess I'm stuck in this mad world _

_'With' things that I want to say _

_But you're a million miles away _

_And I was afraid when you kissed me _

_On your intergalactical frisbee _

_I wonder why I wonder why _

_You never asked me to stay_

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh _

_So wouldn't you like to come with me? _

_'Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh' _

_Go surfing the sun as it starts to rise _

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh _

_Whoa, your gravity's making me dizzy _

_Girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better _

_Make a little love in _

_The moonlight _

_**Flashback**_

_**Troy and Gabriella were sitting in Gabriella's living room doing homework listening to the radio when Star girl by McFly came on.**_

"_**Troy I love this song. Dance with me!" Gabriella exclaimed getting up and swaying her hips to the beat. Troy grinned from his seat and chuckled when he heard Gabriella singing all with the words.**_

"_**Gabi what are you doing?"**_

"_**Dancing and singing." Was her only reply. "C'mon Troy try it have some fun.**_

"_**Gabs, I hate this song." He whined but Gabriella pulled him out of his seat and danced with him. He spun her around and the laughed together at Gabriella's terrible dancing. She was trying to be funny and it was working Troy was in hysterics. **_

"_**Ella, don't quit your day job, dancing to rock songs isn't your forte." He said in-between-laughs.**_

"_**Shut up troy I can dance, I'm being stupid." She giggled back.**_

"_**Well then let's not be stupid." He said coming up behind her and grinding with her. He put his hand on her hips and they grinned together until the song finished. By then they were both tired and breathing heavily.**_

"_**Well Wildcat what do you think of my dancing now?"**_

"_**Damm good Ella, damm good."**_

_Hey _

_There's nothing on earth that can save us _

_When I find love with Uranus _

_I don't want to give you away _

_Because it makes no sense at all _

_And Huston we've got a problem _

_The ground control couldn't stop them _

_I wonder why _

_I wonder why _

_You never asked me to stay _

_'Yeah'_

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh _

_Wouldn't you like to come with me? _

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh _

_Go surfing the sun as it starts to rise _

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh _

_Whoa, your gravity's making me dizzy _

_Girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better _

_Make a little love in _

_The moonlight _

_Fly away _

_Watch the nights turn into day _

_Dance on the Milky Way _

_Melt me with your eyes _

_My star girl rules the sky _

_4, 3, 2_

_One! _

_Two! _

_One, two, three, four! _

_I'm looking up to my star girl _

_I guess I'm stuck in this mad mad world _

_The things that I want to say _

_But you're a million miles away _

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh _

_So wouldn't you like to come with me? _

_'Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh' _

_Go surfing the the sun as it starts to rise? _

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh _

_Yeah, wouldn't you like to come with me? _

_Yeah, girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better _

_I can't get enough of you _

_Galaxy defenders _

_Stay forever _

_Never get enough of _

_Yoooou, oooou, oooou_

Troy turned and looked at Gabriella who was silently mouthing the words to one of her favourite rock-pop songs.

"Ella, you know I think this song has grown on me." He said causing her to giggle.

"So it has nothing to do with my dancing then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that helped." He smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" Chad asked from the backseat.

"Nothing Chad just sit back down and let Katie tell you all about Hannah Montana. Katie tell Chad how much you love Hannah." Troy said. Katie was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Well, Hannah is such a cool person like she sings…….." Katie rambled on causing the rest of the car to erupt in a roar of laughter. The car ride was like that for the rest of the trip.


	8. The Mall

_**Here's the next Chapter- thanks for the reviews, trying to make them longer and I hope you like this one.**_

_**Disclaimer- don't own anything**_

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 8- The Mall:**

Once the group arrived at the mall, they broke into groups again. Boys went off by themselves and so did the girls but that meant Katie was going with the girls and not Troy. "Katie, behave for Ella alright. I want you to be good and have fun okay." He said talking to Katie, he had bent down to her level and spoke in a kind yet firm voice.

"I'll will troy, I promise." Katie answered taking Gabriella's hand.

"Thanks for taking her Ella, I'll see you for lunch right?" troy asked Gabriella as he stood up.

"Of course, I'll see you then." She kissed his cheek and then turned to follow the other girls with Katie's hand still firmly (yet softly) in hers. Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella talk to Katie as she walked around the corner.

_With the Girls-_

Gabriella walked around the corner with Katie, and said "Okay Katie, where to?"

"Umm……. How about the sports store?" Katie answered.

"Okay Katie, we'll go there first. But we can't be to long because I promised the other girls that we would catch up with them in Forever 21." Gabriella answered steering them in the right direction. Once in the store the looked around for about twenty minutes until Katie found the perfect present. Katie was supposed to buy it but it was going to cost all of her money so Gabriella pitched in half without Katie knowing.

Gabriella took Katie to Forever 21 were the other girls were already trying on some clothes Kelsi sat by the change rooms with a couple of items in her hands and across her lap. "Hey Gabi, Katie. Gabs these are for you, we picked them out while you were with Katie." Kelsi said handing her the clothes off her arm.

"Thanks Kels, are you done?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, I'll watch Katie while you try them on don't worry." She offered.

"Okay, Katie you'll sit with Kelsi and be good for a little while right?" Gabriella bent down and asked the small child. "Of course Gabi. I promise and I found this for you, it was sitting just there and I think it looks pretty." Katie said handing her a dress.

Gabriella went to try the items on and decided on a blue long sleeve t-shirt that was a low round neck, a cute/funky belt and the dress that Katie picked out. It was a purple dress that was down to just above the knees, had a belt tying across her waist and was a triangle shape covering her breasts. Gabriella loved it and it looked fantastic on her. "Katie I love this dress, thank you so much she said hugging the little girl.

"That's ok Gabi; I thought it looked like you and I know troy will love it." Katie smirked.

"Gosh girl you know me so well." Gabriella laughed.

The girls finished trying on the clothes payed for the ones they were buying and headed to a make-up store because Sharpay was out of her favourite lip stick. When they entered the store all the girls separated but Katie stayed with Gabriella. She was looking at some lip gloss, "Hey Katie which colour do you like better? Katie?" Gabriella tried getting the little girls attention. But it was no use, Katie wouldn't answer.

Gabriella bent down to eye level and spoke softly, "Katie, sweetie what's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed to wear make-up. Mummy said so." Katie said sadly, "All the other girls in my year get to wear some and I can't. It's not fair." She said in a huff.

"Katie, you know I wasn't allowed to wear make-up when I was your age too. My mum said that I shouldn't try growing up so fast and she was right, I didn't need make-up. I was happy being a kid." Gabriella explained softly and Katie nodded, "I guess your right Gabi, but I still would like to wear something." Gabriella nodded, "Hey go find Kelsi and stay with her I need to make a call okay." Gabriella told the girl and she ran off to find Kelsi.

_With the boys-_

The boys headed to the arcade and played various games for about and hour, their minds only focussing on that alone. Little conversation took place that didn't involve killing a cartoon character. Only when they headed to their favourite sports store did they really begin to talk.

"Troy, man Katie, has really taking a like to Gabs, good sign?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, Ella and Katie get on so well to well sometimes and they end ganging up on me but I really like that they get on so well. Ella means so much to me I would hate it if they didn't." troy answered as he found a basketball picked it up ad gripped it, "Chad, dude this ball has sick grip."

The boys continued discussing little as they headed around the mall trying to pass the time while waiting for lunch.

_Back with the girls- _

Katie was watching Sharpay try out about the 500th lipstick since they arrived in the store, but none was living up to her expectation. She grew impatient as she waited for Gabriella to return. "Katie!" she turned at the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"Yeah?"

"I spoke to your mum and she said that you are allowed to wear make up but only one type, Lip balm." Katie was almost jumping for joy. "YES!!! Thank you Gabi, thank you." She raced to the lip balms trying to find one she liked but Gabriella already had one in mind. She handed her a light pink cherry lip balm that looked perfect on her. It was subtle but still noticeable and she loved the taste, "Thank you Gabi," Katie said when Gabriella bought it for her, "That's okay. Oh look Katie it's time to find the boys, C'mon guys lunch time" Gabriella called out to the others.

The girls exited the store and headed to the food court.

_At the food court-_

Troy was standing by the entrance waiting for Gabriella and Katie, then he heard loud laughter come from around the corner. And there were his two favourite people in the entire world; his girlfriend and his baby sister. "Ella," He said before kissing her softly on the lips causing her to smile her signature 'Ella' smile that he loved.

"So Katie did you behave yourself?" He asked scooping the little girl into his arms.

"Yes and troy look," she handed him the lip balm and he looked at her frustrated. "Katie you know your not allowed to wear make-up."

"But troy mum said so, Gabi called her and she said so." Katie defended herself.

"Ella?"

"Yeah, I did. I spoke to her and told her why Katie really wanted some and she told me that it was okay as long as it was a light pink or skin coloured lip balm." Gabriella told him. "Oh, okay. Katie Chad's inside buying some ice cream go bug him for some, get me some okay?" Troy asked his little sister popping her on the ground

"Okay." And she ran into the food court. (The other girls went in straight after the arrived at the entrance)

Gabriella was a little confused as to why Troy sent Katie inside but didn't get the chance to ask why because her question was cut off by his lips on hers. A sweet passionate kiss. "Wow, what was that for?" she asked a little stunned.

"You always know how to make other people happy don't you?"

"Yep and I know what would make you happy."

"Yeah what's that?"

"This." And with she leant up and kissed him sweetly and softly. Her tongue grassing his bottom lip. He granted entrance. And he moaned at the contact. They pulled way with huge smiles on their faces. "Ella that is one of the reasons I love you."

"What, cause I'm a good kisser?" He laughed.

"No because you really do know how to make people happy."

"One of my many talents." She told him and he grinned. "C'mon let's get something to eat, I'm starving." The walked hand-in-hand into the food court.


	9. Katie's Problem

**Chapter 9-Katie's Problem:**

The next day, Troy woke up to find Gabriella still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. He frowned but decided to try something else. He softly kissed her lips and run his tongue across her lips but still nothing, until he saw a small smile play on her lips. He grinned and kissed her again, this time he felt her kiss back. "Morning wildcat," she whispered against his lips.

"Mhmm, morning Ella, what took you so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to get you to wake up for a while now,"

"Oh, well I was enjoying my dream to much to wake up." She said blushing slightly.

"What was the dream about?" he asked moving his lips along her neck.

"Well, you bought me a puppy and you were topless." She said smiling,

"A puppy huh? Well I don't know about that but the topless part is a synch," he answered pulling his wife beater off. Gabriella giggled but kissed him square on the lips and he moved to hover over her. She ran her hands over his well defined chest causing him to moan into her mouth. She smiled into the kiss, and started placing kisses over his neck and down his chest just as she reached the top of his six pack there was a knock on the door, Troy immediately rolled off her and said, "Come in,"

His mother walked in, "Oh good your up, Gabi sweetie your mum's on the phone." She said handing Gabriella the phone, "Thanks," she said getting up out of bed and began talking to her mother very quickly, Troy barely understood the conversation because they started speaking in Spanish, Gabriella and her mother were both fluent in the language. They both said their goodbyes and Gabriella handed the phone back to Troy's mother, "Thank you." Troy's mother smiled at them the shut the door.

"What was that all about, why were you speaking Spanish?" He asked as she sat down next to him, "She doesn't know when she will get back because there is a thunderstorm in San Francisco and her plane has been delayed." She climbed back under the cover and troy pulled her close. He knew how much she hated her mother travelling in bad whether. "Ella, don't worry she'll be fine. I know it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do." He kissed her hair. And rubbed his hand up and down her back comfortingly. He would every so often kiss her hair, head or temple while she closed her eyes and tried to push all the bad thoughts out of her head.

After a short while she relaxed against Troy and he felt it, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah a little, thank you. I needed that." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey anytime okay, I'm always here for you no matter what." He kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back. They pulled away and Gabriella spoke first, "We should probably get up now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess but I'm in no hurry." He said pulling her closer, "You're leaving tonight and I'll miss waking up next to you."

"Me too, I don't how I'll get to sleep without you." She answered.

They lay there for a little while longer occasionally kissing any bare skin that either could reach. But after a short time a head poked through the door and Katie quietly walked through, she was acting very timid and she walked to the bed. She saw troy look at her questioningly. "Katie are you ok?" He asked as she walked to the side where he was laying. He carefully lifted onto the bed and went to wrap his arms around her but she climbed over him and hugged Gabriella tightly. Gabriella pulled her arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

Troy sat in amazement at the scene before him, first Gabriella was upset now his little sister. He heard muffled words and couldn't make them out but whatever was said only made Gabriella hug Katie tighter. "Troy could you get Katie a glass of water please?" Gabriella asked sweetly, wanting a minute alone with the little girl. Troy nodded and headed out the room and downstairs to get a drink.

"Okay he's gone. What wrong?" Gabriella asked calmly as she brushed tears off her face.

"Promise you won't laugh or tell troy?"

"I promise."

"Well, it's two things. Firstly I have this friend that I really like and I asked him to come over for a play date and he said he would never go to a tomboy's house. I don't wanna be a tomboy. Gabi I don't wanna." She wailed into Gabriella hair,

"Katie there's nothing wrong with being a tomboy. All you have to do is be confident about who you are, I mean I'm freaky math nerd and Troy still likes me. It's just a matter of finding the right person who loves and accepts who for who you are."

Katie nodded and smiled a bit. "Plus Katie I love that you're a tomboy, you're just so much more fun to be around and I know you'll find a boy someday who appreciates it as much as me and your family." Katie blushed a little.

"And the second one?"

"Well… Gabi, I don't want you to leave. You're like my big sister and I can talk to you about anything. Troy doesn't always get girls stuff, same with my mum. And I'll miss you." She answered looking down on the bedspread playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Sweetie, I'll miss you to. I'm an only child and my mum's always away. As far as I'm concerned you my little sister Katie and nothing in gonna change that okay, you can come to me with anything and I'll help you. I promise. And I'll miss you too but I make sure that I come and hang out here just to see you okay?" Gabriella reasoned with little Katie.

"Okay thanks Gabi for everything. I'll miss you heaps" and she hugged her again.

Then Katie smiled at Gabriella again and hoped off the bed and skipped to the door.

"Katie where are you going?"

"To find a tomboy friend." And she skipped happily out of the room with Gabriella in a fit of giggles on the bed.

Troy opened the door to find Gabriella still in her giggled fit. He just looked at her totally confused. She looked at him and laughed at his totally adorable expression.

"Okay, I left here with two depressed girls, I come back and Katie singing in her bedroom and you in the mist of a giggle fit. What happened?" Troy asked as he sat down next to Gabriella.

"Well I helped Katie with what was bothering her and it was her reaction that was so funny and your expression just now didn't help." She answered giggling.

"Umm, okay Gabriella Montez you are one strange girl."

"But you love me for it.'

"But I love you extra for it." He answered nuzzling their noses together before kissing her sweetly.

_**AN: Well it was a bit short. Sorry but I'm going on a holiday soon but when I get back I will have a big update for you. But I'm not going to update unless I get 10 review, but thank you for all your support. I really appreciate it.**_


	10. Gabriella's Last Day At The Bolton's

**Chapter 10: Gabriella's Last day At the Bolton's:**

Troy smiled over at Gabriella; they were lying on his bed watching TV, they were too lazy to go out on and do anything. Troy had his arm lazily across her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were watching reruns of supernatural episodes (**Don't own**), Troy liked the show and so did Gabriella most of the time. When it got gruesome she would burry her face in Troy's chest and he would wrap his arm's securely around her. Protecting her in a way. It made her feel safe and like nothing could hurt her when he was around.

They had gotten up and dressed them selves. Gabriella wearing light blue jeans and a pink and white t-shirt with designs on it. Troy had on blue baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt (the one he wore in Hsm 2 during the scene in his bedroom.) They had had their breakfast and now were relaxing for the rest of the day, before Gabi had to leave that night when her mother returned.

"Ella?"

"Mhmm?"

"Is there anyway that you could stay with me longer?"

"Troy I would love to but I can't live with you. I have my own family and house to be in. As much as I want to we can't not yet anyway."

She was referring to the plans they had made for the future. They had both been accepted to UCLA in California. Chad & Taylor had also bee accepted to USC. It worked out great because the four were planning to rent an apartment together and live with each other while they attended college. Their parents had agreed to help pay rent for a while until the group got on their feet. It was a great plan and everything was already worked out. But Troy could help but feel like he wanted to live with Gabriella sooner.

"I know Ella but I just can't wait for it you know, us living together, going to college, starting the rest of our lives together. It'll be great don't you think?"

"Yeah it will. But I'll miss my mum and your folks; Katie, the gang and just the memories of high school."

"You know you never did tell me why you chose to go to UCLA anyway."

"Well troy this is the first place I've had a life, friends and a boyfriend. I don't want to have to give it all up and move away again. It's just too hard. But going with you, Taylor and Chad sort of helps." She sighed, she hated moving but she was so glad that she was now staying in one place.

"Good because I would have hated having to try a long distance relationship with you Ella, I would hate not seeing you everyday." He responded kissing her nose and cheek.

"Me too wildcat, me too."

They lounged around for a couple more hours until Troy feel asleep on his bed. Gabriella carefully removed herself from his grip and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and found Mrs Bolton (Karen). "Hello Karen."

"Gabi, hello sweetie."

"Umm, Karen you know how my mother called this morning, well her plane was delayed and now I'm worried that she might not get back safely." Gabriella said.

"Dear, I'm sure she'll be fine. We can call the airlines if you like." Karen saw how distressed Gabriella was and handed her the phone and the number for the airlines. Gabriella called and spoke for a few minutes to the air hostess.

"Well she said my mother's flight is delayed until later this afternoon which means that she probably won't be here to get me until fairly late tonight." Gabriella said handing Karen back the phone. "We you'll just have to stay with us until your mother gets in Gabi. We love having you here." Karen said reassuring the teenage girl.

"Thank you Karen. It means a lot."

"Where's troy?"

"Upstairs sleeping. Where's Katie?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm outside playing, Jack had to go to school to finish up some paper work and I'm going out to the shops. Can you watch Katie for me?"

"Of course."

Gabriella walked out to the backyard and found Katie sitting on the swing set that she had gotten last Christmas. "Hey Katie,"

"Gabi, your up. I didn't think that you and Troy would be doing anything today." Katie said she stopped swinging.

"Yeah, well your big brother is sleeping. your folks aren't home so I'm watching you for a while."

"Oh, okay. Hey Gabi why does troy call you Ella?" Gabriella was about to answer when Troy came out from the house and interrupted. "I can tell you Katie."

"Troy, I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I woke up. I was lonely." He pouted. Katie giggled at him and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry wildcat but your parents stepped out and I was watching Katie." Gabriella said defending herself.

"Oh okay, well the story bout your nickname huh. Well I remember it was just when we started school for the year…"

_**Flashback **_

_**Troy had climbed Gabriella's balcony to see her. He was picking her up from her house to take her to school but he wanted to surprise her. He opened the balcony doors with a key that Gabriella had given him a month ago. He walked into the room and heard the faint sound of singing. She was singing in front of her mirror.**_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words "Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen? There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

_**Troy smiled and sung with her:**_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh)_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_

_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)_

_There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_And it was easy (so easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am._

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

_And no, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

_**They were dancing around her room singing, laughing at themselves as they went. **_

"_**God, Gabi. Were hopeless aren't we?"**_

"_**Yeah I guess so. But who cares. Wait, what are you doing up her wildcat? You're not supposed to be here for another twenty minutes?"**_

"_**Well I wanted to surprise you but, seeing you in your PJ's is always a bonus." Gabriella blushed.**_

"_**Hey I was about to get dressed, thank god you came when you did. Any later and I would have been changing."**_

"_**That would have been a real wake up; I did never get to say good morning did i?"**_

"_**No I believe you didn't,"**_

_**With that troy leant down and captured her lips in a sensual and meaningful kiss. Tongues grazed each other and the two moaned through the contact. They pulled apart when air was needed. Troy rested his head against her forehead. "Morning Beautiful."**_

"_**Morning Wildcat, ready for senior year??"**_

"_**Arghh, no but with you around I will be." He replied.**_

"_**Such a charmer."**_

"_**But you love it Montez**_

_**, yeah have to say I do." She answered sighing. "Okay, I'm changing wait here and preferably hide if my mum comes in okay?" **_

"_**Sure Gabi." After ten minutes Gabriella came out dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a teal green singlet top. She had brown flip flop-sandals on. Her hair was down and half straight half curly. Troy smiled at her.**_

"_**You look beautiful Ella,"**_

"_**Ella?"**_

"_**Yeah kind of like Bella in Italian that means beautiful but you're beautiful in your own way so I'm calling you Ella instead." He answered walking towards her and intertwining their fingers. **_

"_**What kind of way, better or worse?" she asked**_

"_**Oh so much better." He answered giving her a soft kiss on the lips.**_

"_**You should go downstairs and come through the front door to pick me up or mum will have a fit." Gabriela said letting go of his hands and grabbing her school stuff.**_

"_**Okay Ella, see you in a few minutes." He gave her a small kiss before heading out the window and down the tree. **_

"And that's why I call her Ella." Troy said finishing the story.

"Aww that's cute but why can't anyone else call you Ella?" Katie asked still a little confused.

"Because I came up with it and it's my personal nickname for Gabriella."

"Just like I'm the only one that can call him wildcat." Gabriella said as troy wrapped his arms around her. "I do love it when you call me wildcat." He whispered in her ears and she giggled before kissing softly on the lips.

"EWWW, I just saw road kill!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katie screamed.

"Katie! Where did you hear that?" troy asked. It just wasn't something his little sister would say.

"Chad told me to say it every time you kissed for more than three seconds." Katie responded matter-of-factly.

"Damm Chad," Troy muttered under his breath.

Gabriella lightly hit his arm and pointed to Katie. "Sorry." He mumbled again.

"I have to go pack up my stuff before my mum get's here." Gabriella said quietly to herself.

"Katie we're gonna go inside can you come in and watch TV or something I don't want you outside by yourself." Troy asked as he stood up pulling up Gabriella and the Katie out of her swing.

"Sure Troy." She said and skipped inside.

"C'mon Ella, I'll help you." He said sadness erupting through his voice. He walked through his house in front of Gabriella. He didn't even try to hold her hand he just quickly walked through his house and up to his room.

He walked over to Gabriella suitcase on the other side of his room and lifted it up onto his bed. Gabriella followed but before troy could grab some of her stuff she wrapped her arms around his back and waist and held on. "Ella, I thought you said you needed to pack." He said not turning around.

"I do but not if you're upset. Troy talk to me." She spoke softly and caringly.

Troy sighed loudly. "I don't want you to go Ella, I've gotten used to you staying with me and my bed tomorrow is gonna feel so lonely. I'll miss you so much Ella." He finished. Gabriella turned him to look at her. His once electric blue eye now grey and very little blue. She leant up and kissed him hard, he kissed back with as much passion and he could, his tongue forced its way into her mouth and battled for control. Her arms snaking around his neck pulling him closer and his arms wound around her waist holding her tightly. "I love you so much troy," She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Gabriella more than you could ever know." He replied pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "What am I going to do with out you Ella?" he asked.

"You're not losing me troy; I'll still be here just at my own house. We still have a week left of spring break. We'll spend it together I promise."

"Okay, I'll just have to come over every night to your place and spend it with you then huh." Troy said jokingly.

"Troy, you can't at least not every night, most nights though." And he smiled, kissing her again.

"Look Troy remember the balcony Key I gave you? Well I want you to come see me anytime, day or night okay. Don't shut me out Troy, I love you too much." Gabriella pleaded.

"I promise Ella, never again." He kissed her with all his love and then he helped her pack her things. He still felt a pang of sadness but he knew that he could go she he anytime he wanted to.

The time had come; the Bolton's (& Gabriella) had eaten dinner and were watching TV in the lounge room waiting for Gabriella's mother. Troy held Gabriella tightly in his arms. They were sitting on the couch with Gabriella securely on his lap, both arms encasing her. She was no better one arm around his neck the other across his chest, holding him tight.

DING DONG went the doorbell, all heads snapped to the door and Mrs Bolton was the first to rise, troy turned and look at Gabriella; he saw the sadness in her eyes and knew that she felt the same way as him. Gabriella turned and their eyes connected. They didn't need to say anything. Their eyes said everything for them. Mrs Bolton led in Gabriella's mother. "Mum," Gabriella said and Troy let go of her and she walked up to her mother and hugged her tight. "Oh Gabi, sweetie it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too mum."

Gabriella's mother turned to Karen, "Thank you so much for looking after her, I usually let her stay by herself but this time it was just too long."

"Don't worry about it Maria, we were happy to have her." Karen said, "Would you like a coffee or something?"

"Why yes that would be lovely." And with that all the adults walked into the kitchen, Gabriella was still standing in the hallway. Troy got up and walked over to her, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to miss you is all." She aid smiling sadly.

"Me too, Ella, me too." With that he pulled her in for a hug and held her close, she buried her head in his chest and didn't want to let go. Katie was sitting on the couch watching her brother and his girlfriend embrace; she smiled at how happy she made him. She wanted nothing more than for Troy to be happy, she may be very young but she knew what made her brother happy and that was Gabriella Montez.

"Gabi," the little girl called softly. The two teens broke from their embrace and turned to look at Katie, "What is it Katie?" she asked in a caring voice walking towards her and kneeling in front of the small child.

"When will I see you again?" she asked quietly.

"Soon, your brother's birthday party at the latest, Okay. I promise" Gabriella answered.

"I'll miss you Gabi." And with that her arms flung around Gabriella's neck and held her tight. The three parents walked back into the lounge room and saw Katie hugging Gabriella tightly, Gabriella hugging back and Troy standing by the door, smiling. They smiled.

"Gabi, I hate to break this up but we should be getting home. It's very late and I'm sure Katie is tired." Ms Montez said.

"Okay. See you soon Katie." Gabriella stood up and walked over to where the parents were standing, she turned to Troy's Parents. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh sweetheart it was trouble we loved having you here." Karen said pulling Gabriella into a hug. Jack did the same pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "We'll miss you around here Gabs."

"Me too." She whispered back.

"Jack could you please get Gabi's bag." Karen asked nicely and jack nodded before walking up the stairs. Karen picked up Katie and she and Maria walked to the hallway chatting about something. Gabriella turned and saw Troy still smiling. He walked up to her. "I'll see you tomorrow okay, we'll do something."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He told her with a smile. He softly kissed her and they both smiled. After troy took her hand ad they walked to the doorway where everyone was standing.

"Thank you again Karen and Jack, I really appreciate it." Maria said picking up Gabriella's suitcase.

"Anytime." Karen answered with a smile.

"Bye everyone see you soon," Gabriella said as she walked out of the door following her mother.

"Bye." The group called out, Gabriella sat down in the car and waved back at the door. The family waved back. Then Gabriella and her mother drove home.

_**AN- okay not so sure about this chapter, it's the last one before I go away. Next chapter will probably be a sleepover so look out for that. Umm, feedback it greatly appreciated. **_


	11. AN Sorry

hey everyone…

_**hey everyone…. Sorry I haven't been updating latey. I've got writers block. I'm currently trying to write the new chapter but I'm finding it really hard… please if you have any plot ideas tell me. **_

_**I have started writing a new story to help fix my writer block. I have posted the start, It's called Protecting me.**_

_**Please read it and review. I love hearing your ideas.**_


	12. Memories

AN: Soooo sorry bout the late update, life's been really busy but I appreciate the wait

_**AN: Soooo sorry bout the late update, life's been really busy but I appreciate the wait. I've also had this damm writer's block… anyway it took forever. Here's the next chapter, not to sure about it, review please…**_

_**Thanks to all who have been adding me as fav. Authors/stories it makes me feel really good. But I really would like a review to… **_

_**It's only a short one... Sleepover next chapter... look out for that.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 11- Memories**

THE NEXT DAY:

Troy drove to Gabriella's house, they were going to hang out that morning then go to Sharpay's house for a sleepover. He was a little worried about that, her sleepovers were always a little over the top to put it mildly.

He pulled up in front of her house and got out of his truck. He climbed the tree by her window and came through her balcony door's. He walked in and found that the room was empty. But her bathroom door was closed. He sat on her bed waiting for her. He lay back on her bed, hands resting behind his head. He closed his eyes and day dreamed…. He remembered the first time he brought Gabriella over to his house…….

_**Flashback-**_

_Troy & Gabriella were walking to his house from school (troy didn't have his car yet) they were laughing at the thought of Chad without his afro._

"_I can't imagine it… it just wouldn't be Chad." Gabriella said in awe of the thought._

"_I know but in 6__th__ grade he got gum stuck in it and he had to shave it all off. He wore hats for months after waiting for it to grow back." Troy answered._

"_That's such a strange thought, so any bad hair cuts on your part wildcat?" she asked him._

"_Ummm…"_

"_Oh, come on it can't be that bad..." she hedged. _

"_Okay only because you forced it out of me. I was 13 when Katie was 2_** (an- that makes Katie 7 in this story)**_ and she found a pair of scissors on the cupboard and I was asleep on the couch. You can guess what happened." He said shuddering at the memory._

"_No." Gabriella gasped._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh my…" _

"_Yea, right before the school started too, it was soooo embarrassing. I had to wear a beanie for days."_

"_Troy, wow I wasn't expecting that." Gabriella said._

"_Yeah, what about you? Any bad haircuts?" He asked smiling slightly._

"_Umm…" she blushed_

"_C'mon, you have to tell me."_

"_Okay I was 10, and a cousin of mine wanted to cut my hair but I said no, so to get back at me she cut my hair so I had a very bad bob cut, it was spiky and looked like I'd been through a wool cutter machine and it mal-functioned. It was sooooooo bad. I wore a hat for months waiting for it to grow back; I didn't talk to her for months either."_

_Troy gasped, "Gabriella Montez ignoring someone, I'm shocked."_

"_Shut up," she answered swatting him lightly._

_He just chuckled. They kept walking enjoying the playful banter between them. They turned the corner and came to Troy's house._

"_Here we are my house. C'mon lets go" he said walking up the drive way. Gabriella heisted for a second and troy noticed. He grabbed her hand and they walked through the front door. _

"_Mum,_** (YES I say MUM!! Aussie all the WAY!! JOKE Lolz)**_ Katie I'm home." Troy called out and a little girl ran down the stairs._

"_TROY!!" she exclaimed as she hugged his legs and he laughed._

"_Hey Katie," he said letting go of Gabriella's hand to pick her up and give her a hug. Gabriella smiled at Troy and his little sister. It was a side of Troy she hadn't seen, but she liked it. Troy turned and saw Gabriella instantly remembering that she was there._

"_Katie, this is my girlfriend Gabriella. Gabi, this is my little sister Katie." He said turning Katie to face Gabriella. _

"_Hi," she said timidly._

"_Hi Katie. I've heard a lot about you." Gabriella said smiling at the young girl._

"_Me too, Troy talks about you all the time. It's funny. You're pretty." She answered smiling and troy blushed slightly._

"_Why thank you, you've very pretty too." Katie smiled, she liked this girl. She jumped out of Troy's arms and went to grab Gabriella's hand._

"_C'mon I want to show you something." She said walking thought the hall way and into the living room. Gabriella looked at troy questioningly and he shrugged his shoulders in response. Katie quickly walked over to the wall of photo's and pointed to a recent one, on Troy and Gabriella on stage in the twinkle town musicale. _

"_Is that you?" she asked pointing to the picture._

"_Yes, that's me." Gabriella answered surprised that Troy's family had that picture. Sure she did, but she didn't know that troy would have it._

"_You were really good. I really liked the play. At end was cute," Katie said giggling at the memory._

"_Thank you Katie, that's really nice." Gabriella smiled at Katie. Katie smiled and skipped through the door._

_Troy smiled at Katie retreating figure before turning to look at his girlfriend._

"_Not what you were expecting huh?" he asked smugly._

"_No, she looks just like you Troy, she's soo cute." _

"_So you think I'm cute huh?" he asked walking towards Gabriella and wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Very cute, some may even go as far to say hot in-fact," she said smiling._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Hmm... uh huh," she said smiling wider. Troy grinned before kissing her on the lips slowly. _

"_ARHHHHH……" both teens jumped at the noise. They turned and saw Katie standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her eyes._

"_YUK!! Yucky, that's sooooooo yucky... I'm scarred... YUCK!! Boy germs!! CUTIES!! " she exclaimed and the teens laughed at the little girl's innocence._

"_C'mon Katie, I don't have cuties!" Troy said groaning. Gabriella smirked, an idea forming in her head._

"_Eww Troy, you have cuties," she said pushing him away. Troy feigned hurt. He pouted but Gabriella walked over to Katie while wiping her mouth with her hand. _

_Katie smiled at her, "see!! Cuties!! I told you so Gabi," Gabriella smiled and Katie lifter her arms up motioning for Gabriella to pick her up, and she did willingly. _

"_C'mon Katie, we have to get out of here... you're mummy has to exterminate the room." Katie giggled, not sure why, she didn't know what exterminating meant but it sounded funny._

"_Yep, let's go find mummy, she's in the Kitchen." They walked towards the kitchen Gabriella blindly walking around but Katie pointed out where it was. They walked into the kitchen with Troy following. _

"_Mummy!" Katie exclaimed when they walked in. Mrs Bolton turned around and saw her son's girlfriend and her daughter. (Mrs Bolton met Gabriella at the twinkle town show after party, so they kinda know each other.)_

"_Gabriella it's so good to see you again dear, how are you?" she asked wiping her hands on a tea towel._

"_I'm good Mrs Bolton thank you, and yourself?" se asked politely_

"_Very good, I'm just making dinner, would you like to stay?" she asked and saw Troy walk into the room._

"_Yeah, Gabi stay please." Troy pleaded walking up behind her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, (she held Katie on her hip). Gabriella smiled at him._

"_Ok, if it's not to much trouble." She said placing Katie on the ground. _

"_No trouble at all dear. Dinner won't be ready for a while yet; Troy your father called and said that he wasn't on his way home yet so it should be in about an hour, when he gets back." Mrs Bolton told her eldest son_

"_Kay mum, were going to some homework ok." She just nodded at the pair._

_They were walking out the room when they heard Katie ask Mrs Bolton, "What does exterminating mean?" They both burst out laughing._

_**End of Flashback**_

Troy smiled at the memory; Gabriella had helped him with his math homework that day and stayed for dinner. His family got on so well with her, like she was accepted straight away. He was so caught up day dreaming that he didn't notice that the bath room door opened and Gabriella walked out.

She noticed him against her headboard with his eyes closed, and she smiled. She walked over to the bed quietly and jumped onto the bed knocking him out of his trance.

"Whoa, Ella you scared me!" he told her. She just laughed

"The wildcat champion scared?" she mocked him.

"Hey you just jumped out of no where what'd you'd expect, no come here and kiss me." He pouted and she giggled. But she complied to his request kissing him for a fair amount of time, enjoying the feeling. They puled away smiling.

"Hello beautiful." He told her smiling.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" she asked him resting her head on his lap. He smiled and began stroking her hair.

"I was so lonely without you Ella, I'm gonna find away to come and spend the night here, there is no way I'm going to put up with that for much longer ok?" he told her kissing her forehead.

"Aww, wildcat. I felt the same way." She told him leaning up and kissing him. He smiled and took in her clothes. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white singlet top with black straps and trimmings. **(Pics are now on profile)**

"My my Ella, don't you look gorgeous." Eh told her running a hand along her side. She smiled, "thank you, you do look particularly sexy today." He smiled; he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white and blue stripped shirt.

"Only for you baby." He told her smiling.

"So are you ready for another Evan's sleepover?" she asked him.

"Never, but if I have to go I will. Anything to spend more time with you Ella. Even if it means going to an Evan's sleepover."

"Aww troy they're not that bad. I know what you had to do at the last sleepover was a bit much but it was fun, and just think it's another night where I get to sleep next to you." She told him smiling.

"Yeah, I guess."

"C'mon Sharpay's probably going to have fit if we're late, we better get going."

Troy groaned but still got up and walked with Gabriella downstairs.

"_Off to my death, yay I can't wait"_ was his only reply.

**--**

**Hey so that's the chapter… short I know… but it'll have to do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. The Sleepover

Hey guys

**Hey guys!!**

**Soo sorry it took so long to update but I made this chapter a longer one... **

**So please don't be too mad**

**I really want some reviews please!!**

**DISCLIAMER: I wish I owned Zac Efron & the other HSM peeps.**

**Chapter 12- The Sleepover:**

Troy and Gabriella were driving to Sharpay's house. Gabriella was sitting in the middle seat with her head resting on Troy's shoulder and he had one hand on the wheel and the other was intertwined with her's resting on his thigh. They were talking and laughing about the plans for the sleepover.

"Do you really think Sharpay will be as evil as she was last time?" Troy asked,

"Maybe, I mean seeing Ryan dressed up as his mother was priceless, so glad we have that on film. My stomach was soo sore after laughing so hard." Gabriella said rubbing her tummy with her free hand. Troy smiled remembering the incident.

"Yeah, man that girl can come up with the worst dares like last time she made me and Chad jump into her pool at 3 in the morning. Man I nearly froze." He said shivering at the memory. Gabriella giggled, "But that was funny wildcat, you have to admit."

"Oh, so you're saying this time if she dares you to go jump into her pool you won't come to me complaining your freezing then?" Troy smirked.

"Okay, maybe I would." She smiled answering.

"That's what I thought Ella." He answered chuckling. He then softly pecked the tope of her head.

When they pulled up to the Evans House they noticed that everyone else was already there. "C'mon, we better get going." She told him sitting up.

"You sure it's not to late to head home?" he asked warily.

"No troy we can't. We promised Sharpay we would go, c'mon please?" she asked pulling out the puppy dog pout and eyes.

"Argh Ella, not the pout, c'mon how is that fair?" he asked trying not to look at her.

She just pouted more and started making whining noises.

"Dammit, fine Ella let's go." He answered and she left out a little squeal of excitement. The got out of the car and walked up the long driveway to the Evan's front door, only to be greeted by and Angry Sharpay, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?? YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE!! GOD DAMMIT TROY BOLTON, I SWEAR IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS…"

"SHAR!!" Gabriella screamed interrupting the blonde.

She stopped at looked at Gabriella, "WHAT??"

"Clam down Shar, we're here now okay? Sorry were late it was my fault I over slept and then it took me longer to get ready, calm down ok?" she said in a calm tone and Sharpay nodded.

"Sorry, but I was really looking forward to this and then you guys being late made me think you didn't want o come." Gabriella looked at troy who was smiling guiltily.

"We'd never do that Shar, c'mon let's go." Troy told her trying to divert the attention.

"Yay, now everyone's here we can start." She told them skipping to the kitchen were everyone else was.

"GABI!!" the girls screamed. She smiled and walked over to them, troy shock his head at their excitement knowing they only saw each other the other day.

"Hey troy, my man how's it going?" Zeke asked.

"Good, how long you guys been here?" he asked hitting knuckles with the guys.

"A while actually, Sharpay was about to have a heart attack if you were any later." Jason said smirking.

"Yeah dude, why were you so late anyway? And how could you leave us to deal with hurricane Sharpay??" Chad demanded.

"Guys chill, Ella overslept and it took her longer to get ready that's all. How the hell was I supposed to know she was going to have a spaz on us for being like ten minutes late?" he asked.

"Overslept, yeah right man." Chad said grinning and raising his eyebrows

"Dude, so not what you're thinking and please stop, it's creeping me out having you look at me like that. I think your girlfriend might get jealous." Troy said smirking.

"DUDE! That's so wrong!" Chad said covering his ears.

"Your fault man, hey where's Ryan?" Troy asked seeing everyone but him.

"Not sure man, he's supposed to be here but Sharpay hasn't said anything I was afraid to ask before you got here." Chad answered.

Troy nodded before looking over at the girls who were already deep in conversation. He was almost afraid to go over there and ask but he did anyway. He walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled but before she could say something Sharpay interrupted her.

"Troy Bolton, what do you want?" she asked tapping her heel on the floor,

"Geez Sharpay, chill we jus came over to ask what we're doing today and where Ryan is." He defended himself and the other guys.

"Well, we're going swimming!! She told them clapping her hands. And Gabriella smiled; she had just bought a new bikini and was eager to show troy. He noticed her smile and became very curious.

"Okay girls grab your bags we're changing in the guest room and boys you're changing in the downstairs bathrooms. Lets' go." Sharpay ordered, not answering the question about Ryan. The girls grabbed their stuff and were followed Sharpay, Gabriella was grabbing her stuff but troy would let her go,

"Troy…I have to go get changed." She told him and he kissed the back of her neck.

"Do you have to?" he asked, his arms were still wrapped around her waist and weren't letting her go.

"Yes I do." She told him

"Fine, give me a kiss before you go though." He responded. She smiled and leant up closer to his lips, "like I would leave without giving you one." And she kissed him, a soft loving kiss but it left troy wanting more. She smiled and whispered, "See you soon wildcat."

She walked out of the room smiling and troy stood there grinning before following the guys to get changed.

--

After everyone got changed, they all headed outside to the pool, troy was standing by the door waiting for Gabriella to come out, she finally came out and troy was gob smacked. "wow Ella," was all he could say, she just giggle and smiled, "hey wildcat, miss me?" he nodded before pulling her into a hug and then he got a wicked idea, and evil glint in his eyes. She saw it and became increasingly worried.

"Troy," she warned but it was too late, troy picked her up and ran straight to pool jumping in with her still in his grasp.

"AHHH," she squealed. Troy pulled them up to the surface, the whole gang laughing at them.

"Troy Bolton I'm going to kill you." She said giggling at him.

"Oh really are you now?" he asked tickling her, she squealed with laughter, "troy stop, stop." He laughed stopping and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She stopped giggling and gave him a kiss. He was just about to deepen it when they heard.

"Dude, we do not need to see you macking on your girl," Chad called out. Troy looked up at him, a smirk on his lips, "what like this?" he asked before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, causing Chad to yell out, "EWWW!!" they broke away laughing.

For the next couple of hours everyone was playing in the pool, goofing off and mucking around, the guys were playing a game of water polo while the girls had decided it was tome to do a bit of sunbaking and have a girly talk. They were laying talking when Gabriella felt her sun disappear, with her eyes closed, "hey guys where'd the sun go?" she asked and all the girls opened their eyes to see all their respective guys standing there grinning evilly.

"Oh no," Sharpay started to say but it was too late all the guys picked up their girls and jumped into the pool.

The group laughed so hard until they heard a scream….

"ARGHH." They turned and saw Sharpay standing there, "what's wrong Shar?" Taylor asked still slightly giggling in Chad arms.

"I broke a nail." She wailed and the group was silent for about two seconds before they erupted in fits of laughter.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!!" she screamed. "I just got a manicure."

"You'll be okay shar; I'll pay fro your next one." Zeke said giving Sharpay a hug.

"Really?" she asked wiping a way a tear.

"really." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Dude you're so whipped it's not funny." Chad said splashing water at Zeke.

"Grr Chad Danforth I'll get you back later I swear it." Sharpay said getting up, "C'mon girls lets go get changed... I have heaps more planned." She said and walked inside. The girls all got up and followed Sharpay inside but not before giving their boyfriends a brief kiss, but in Troyella's case it was a long passionate kiss before troy let her go.

The guys decided they would get changed to, but just putting a shirt over their board shorts. They were playing play station when the girls returned. Gabriella walked over and sat on Troy's lap, she had changed and was now wearing a pair a trackies **(they are like sweat pants)** and Troy's wildcat hoddie. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"Hey Ella, I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." She said kissing the side of his mouth.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you in my clothes?" he asked still whispering

"No today," she said with a cheeky smile.

He grinned and kissed her ear, "I do love it when you wear my clothes, especially my t-shirts after you stay over." Gabriella giggled and that caught the attention of everyone.

"Dude stop flirting with Gabi and get down here and play me, I wanna kick your ass." Chad said. Troy threw a pillow at him, Chad was threw one back and Gabriella ducked under Troy's arms as he whacked it away.

"HEY!! Dude, watch Ella." Troy said, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. She smiled and quickly pecked his lips before hiding again, seeing Chad had another pillow.

"Ekk." She said as the pillow hit her head, troy just missing catching it, "DUDE WHAT DID I JUST SAY??" he yelled at Chad.

"Man calm down, it was just a pillow. Geez you and Zeke are so whipped it's not funny." Chad grumbled.

"Have you ever considered that maybe we're not whipped maybe your just not affectionate to your girlfriend?" Jason said.

Everyone just stared at him. "What?" he asked confused.

They just shook their heads.

"Okay everyone time for truth or Dare. Everyone sit down preferably in some kind of circle shape." Sharpay said pulling Zeke to sit down on the floor, "And I'm going first, Chad truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I ain't no chicken." He answered confidently

.

"Really? Well I dare you not to mention, refer to or talk about basketball for 24 hours." She said smiling at her dare, while everyone snickered, knowing that Chad couldn't do that.

"And if you break the dare, I will take away Holly until further notice." She said smiling even wider.

"NOOO NOT HOLLY, SPARE HOLLY FROM THE DARE PLEASE Sharpay!!" He wailed, holly was Chad's basketball and his most prized possession.

"Sorry Chad you said dare and your dare starts now." She said clapping her hand together. Troy snickered.

"Huh, fine then troy truth or dare?" Chad asked turning everyone's attention to troy and Gabriella who were cuddled up on the couch.

"Dare, because I know if I don't Chad I won't hear the end of it." Troy said sighing.

"haha sucked in man I have the perfect dare, I dare you not to touch, kiss or hold Gabriella for the rest of the night!!"

**--**

**OK I know leaving you on the edge of your seat right?? **

**What will happen with the dares?? Will troy be able to complete his??**

**Find out next time...**

**READ & REVIEW!!**

**Love Emazza**


	14. The Dare's

Hey guys,

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for the 6**** reviews that last chapter got… **

**Can I please have some more for this chapter, I worked really hard on it. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! **

**I love hearing your thoughts it means so much to me.**

**Here's the next one….**

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN… I WISH I DID THOUGH….. LOL….

**Chapter 13- The Dare's:**

_Previously _

"_Huh, fine then troy truth or dare?" Chad asked turning everyone's attention to troy and Gabriella who were cuddled up on the couch._

"_Dare, because I know if I don't Chad I won't hear the end of it." Troy said sighing. _

"_Haha sucked in man I have the perfect dare, I dare you not to touch, kiss or hold Gabriella for the rest of the night!!" _

"WHAT??" Troy screamed.

"You heard me, no touching, kissing or holding Gabi for the rest of the night." Chad said snickering.

"Chad, come on that's not fair. I can't do that!!" Troy exclaimed, immediately pulling Gabriella closer and holding her tightly. He kissed her forehead, and rubbed her back.

"Too late man, you chose dare. No detach yourself from Gabi, or we'll have to take drastic action." Chad said getting up. Troy sighed but slowly untangled himself from Gabriella, but Gabi being as smart as she was grabbed onto him, a plan forming in her head.

"Ella, you have to let go," Troy whispered, his voice pained.

"Yeah Gabs, let go." Chad called out.

"Nuh uh, you said that Troy can't hold me or touch me, doesn't mean I can't hold or touch him." She answered smirking. The girls smirked with her knowing she had just outsmarted Chad, Troy just smiled. "That's my girl." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's not fair!" Chad exclaimed.

"Too bad Chad, she just outsmarted you." Taylor said smiling. Gabriella meanwhile hugged herself closer to Troy missing the warmth of his arms. She sighed and troy knew exactly why.

"Ella, I'm sorry I should've just said truth." He said sighing.

"Hey it'll be okay, it's only for the rest of the night." She said smirking. Troy looked at her confused. She smiled and nudged her head towards the clock. Tory followed the hint and looked at the clock.

7.50pm it read. He smiled knowing it was only a few more hours until he could hold her again.

"You're to smart for you're own good." He said smirking as he looked over at Chad, watching him look over at Holly wistfully. An evil thought plotting in his mind.

"Hey Zeke, Jason, you know that run throw my dad's got going on at practice, he wants to know it you guys had any thoughts." Troy said smirking as he looked over at Chad. Chad was about to burst out into a full play-by-play run through but Taylor stopped him before he could by putting a hand over his mouth.

The boys snickered, while Chad sat there pouting. The group laughed at his expression.

"That's what you get Danforth for forbidding my boyfriend from touching me," Gabriella said smirking as she poked her tongue out at Chad.

"You're an evil man Troy Bolton," Chad said angrily.

"And you're not?? Not letting me hold, touch or kiss Ella was pure evil Chad, it's bad enough you have bad timing but this was going too far, so this is revenge Chad. And the guys are helping me because…" he said trailing off his sentence for the guys to finish.

Zeke and Jason smirked while they answered, "'Cause were a T-E-A-M, TEAM. **((Soz I couldn't help but put in a few quote's from **_**Now or Never...**_** I can't wait for hsm 3!!))** Right Captain?" they answered smirking, knowing how much Chad loved the wildcat chants.

"I hate you guys right now," he said throwing a pillow at them.

"Ok guys I don't want anything broken, so how about we get some dinner?" Sharpay suggested getting up.

"Cool, food. I'm starved." Chad said getting up and running out the door.

"Er... Sharpay does he know where the food is?" Kelsi asked her.

"Nope and in exactly 10 seconds he will run back in here asking where it is… 5…4…3…2….1" she said smirking, when she reached 1 Chad ran back in panting.

"Dude's your house is HUGE! I couldn't find the food…" he said whining.

The whole group laughed at his pained expression.

"WHAT?? I'm hungry. Now shar come on show me where the food is..." he said pulling her along and talking in a whinny baby voice.

"Ok, Geez Chad calm down, anyone would think you've never eaten food in your entire life." He just glared at her before pulling her out of the room, with the group following.

Troy was walking as close to Gabi as he could and she had her arm wrapped around his waist holding him tightly. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold her to, but with everyone watching Chad would definitely kill him. Gabriella looked up at him, "Hey, you ok?" she asked him quietly.

"Not really, I knew we shouldn't have come Ella, I had a bad feeling about this party and now I can't touch you. That is the worst dare I've ever gotten, I want so badly to hold you and kiss you right now." He replied sighing. She nodded her head and leant up and kissed him softly on the lips, but troy couldn't kiss her back.

"I know it sucks wildcat, but it's only for a little while longer." She answered hugging him.

"Ella, tomorrow you'll spend the day with me right? You can sleepover; Katie would love to see you. She misses you just as much as my folks do. Please Ella?" he asked almost begging.

"Of course, I was planning on spending the day with you anyway, it's only 3 more days until your birthday wildcat and I want to spend all of them with you." She told him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. His smile grew bigger at the thought of spending everyday with her.

"Good, I really want to spend time with you Ella,"

"It's date then." She replied kissing his chin. She was just about to kiss his lips when a voice was heard, "HEY lovebirds get in here! And troy you better not be touching her or else!!"

They both groaned, but walked off to get some food.

--

1 hour and a half later

"Dude I don't think I could eat another bit," had said rubbing his now full tummy.

"Chad, I bet you probably could." Taylor replied smiling.

"No way. Urrgh my tummy is so full." he groaned, trying to stand up but falling back down in his seat.

"It's you own fault Chad Danforth, you almost ate us out of house and home. Who does that?" Sharpay exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Chad." The group chorused.

"Oh shut up."

The group was currently sitting out on the back patio where their dinner had been served. They were sitting around on the patio chairs, laughing and just have a good time.

Troy on the other hand was counting down the minutes until he could hold his Ella again. He looked over at her; she was sitting next to Taylor and laughing at something she said. He softly smiled. He loved her smile; he loved the way her whole face would light up when she smiled and how her eyes would sparkle too. He longed to go over and wrap his arms around her, burry his face in her neck and kiss her senseless. He sighed again; he looked over and saw that Chad was again moving towards the food table, obviously his appetite coming back. Troy walked over to where Gabriella was sitting and he sat in front of her on the ground while she sat on the chair.

Gabriella saw troy walking towards her and how he sat in front of her, she knew he wanted her to sit in his lap; it was her favourite place to sit and his favourite place for her to sit. She loved the feeling of his arms holding her close and how he would absentmindedly play with the curls of her hair. It was relaxing and she missed it. After he sat down she looked for Chad and noticed he was by the food table, so she moved from the seat she was sitting in to Troy's lap.

Troy was a little startled when Gabriella sat down on his lap, only because he had zoned out but he had hoped that by him sitting nearer to her, she would come and sit in his lap. And just like she could read his mind, she came and sat in his lap, wrapping both her little petite arms around his waist and curling up in a ball to keep herself warm on his lap.

Usually Troy would keep her warm by rubbing his hands up and down her arms but since he couldn't touch her he looked up at Taylor and asked quietly, "Hey Tay, could you do me a favour and get Ella a blanket please?"

Taylor smiled; she knew how hard it was for troy to sit there and not keep her warm. This dare was really having bad affects on them both, Taylor had noticed how down Gabriella had been and how when she would try to smile it couldn't quite make it. Just before was the only time (since the dare) that Taylor had made her laugh. She nodded quickly walking back inside and grabbing a blanket trying to look discreet so the others wouldn't notice, she knew it was the last thing they needed. She handed the blanket to troy who laid it over Gabriella, careful not to touch her and she tucked it in around herself and then buried her head in the crook of his neck. She need to breathe in his familiar scent, it helped calm her after a stressful day. Now was the perfect example.

A little while later Sharpay decided that it was very cold and that the group should head back inside to watch a couple of movies before they went to bed. The group packed up their things and moved back inside.

Troy immediately jumped on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Ella. Even if he couldn't touch her she should get the best spot to rest before sleeping. She smiled and quickly sat down next to him. He lay down on his side and she lay in front of him. (So they were both facing the TV lying down on the couch) everyone else took some place on the floor and other seats while Jason and Kelsi picked the first movie, it was their turn to choose after all. Kelsi and Jason picked transformers for them to watch and everyone settled down to watch the movie.

It was around the half way mark through the movie and troy was having a hard time paying attention his eyes always drifting back towards the clock.

It was 10.45pm now, only 1 and a quarter hours to go. He thought to himself, his body almost jumping for joy and the thought of being able to kiss his girlfriend. Just then his arms moved, but not by his own free will. Gabriella had pulled on his arm moving it from under his head to stretched out in front so she could rest her head on it and use his bicep as a pillow. He smiled she often rested her head on his shoulder/bicep area (you know where I mean) as a pillow, saying that his muscle was so big it was incredibly comfortable. And with him wrapped around her little finger like he was he never refused.

By the time the movie had ended it was closer to 11.30. Everyone sat up and stretched a bit before Chad and Taylor moved towards the DVD rack, it being their turn to choose the movie.

Troy looked over at Gabriella she was tired and still laying on the couch this time using an actual pillow and she had her eyes closed, "hey Ella, you ok?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and look up and saw concern flash through his eyes; she reached up and lightly touched his face, "Yeah wildcat I'm fine, thanks for asking, just a little tired." She answered leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Hey, you need to stay awake, we've only got half an hour to go, and I want you awake when I can touch you again." He told her grinning; she couldn't help return the grin and his comment.

"Okay wildcat but only because you asked." She told him before settling back down and pulling him to lay back down with her. 

They lay there quietly waiting for Chad and Taylor to finally pick a movie. Finally they both picked a movie and settled back down to watch it. Everyone was pretty engrossed with the film, everyone except Gabriella; she looked at the time, 11.50.

Perfect, she thought.

She quietly got up, "hey I'm getting a drink does anyone want anything?" she asked.

A chorus of No's followed. She nodded and walked to the kitchen waiting. Troy had watched her leave; he was very confused until he saw the time, 11.55. He smirked and quietly rose to go find his girlfriend. She was waiting I the kitchen impatiently for troy to get the hint and come find her. He found her pacing in the kitchen; she looked up and saw him, "Troy."

He smiled and ran to her as she ran and jumped into his arms, which now encased her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"God Ella," he whispered softly and hugged her tighter. He titled her head up and gave her a long, kiss. It was a kiss that made them feel like the world had stopped and only they were left. Troy deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Gabriella's bottom lip, she granted entrance and they continued kissing, their tongue's fighting for control. They broke apart breathing heavily, "God I missed that," he exclaimed.

"Mmmm" she replied resting her head in the crook of his neck. Troy smiled and kissed along her neck. "Troy," she moaned softly as he reached her sensitive spot, he knew all her weak spots, as she knew his. He softly sucked on the tender skin, leaving his unmistakeable mark. Normally Gabriella would've stopped him, but right now she couldn't care less. She missed him touch and kisses too much to care. After troy successfully left his mark he softly blew hot air onto it and licked it. She trembled in his arms. "Baby," she whimpered.

He then pulled her as close and he could and kissed her again. Another earth shattering kiss. They pulled away breathless but starred deep into each other's eyes, "Never ever, ever let me accept another one of Chad's dare's ever again Ella, promise me." He whispered.

"Promise Wildcat, I promise."

--

**Ok so there's the new chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long to get out but please review.**

**Luv ya all Emazza.**


	15. Birthday Prep & Bonding

_Hey guys, _

_Thanks for the 8 reviews I got from the last chapter!_

_Yes I'm back and this story is still continuing. _

_Next time I write on here I'll remember to only have 1 story going at a time. _

_Sorry but lately I've found that my other story, "Protecting Me" has been easier to write. I haven't forgotten about this story. Don't worry I will update it soon. There won't be too many chapters left of this, maybe two or three more after this depending on how much I write per chapter. _

_Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing, thanks to the 8 people who reviewed the last chapter. You're the only thing that's keeping me updating this story. _

_And if you haven't please check out "Protecting Me" I would really appreciate it._

_**DISCLAMIER: I IN NO WAY CLAIM AND CREDIT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY DISNEY.**_

_**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE (and in this instance the character of Katie)**_

------

**Chapter 14- Birthday Prep & Bonding.**

It was early the next morning when Troy rolled over in bed, trying to avoid the sunlight rapidly spreading into his room. His movements cause the girl in his bed to move as well, waking her up.

"Troy," she mumbled.

"Shhh Ella Baby, its ok, go back to sleep." He whispered kissing her head softly and pulled her back into the circle of his arms. He rubbed her back hoping to coax her back into sleep and it worked. He heard her soft, even breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.

Troy loved to watch he sleep, she was so angelic when she slept, he watched as a small smile slowing made its way onto her lips and he found himself mimicking her and smiling despite himself.

He was so happy to finally be able to hold her in his arms again, after the Dare he had taken at Sharpay's he was certain that he would never take another dare from Chad ever again. He had barely made it to midnight without touching her but the look on Chad's face when he found them in the kitchen making out like it was the end of the world and when Gabriella informed Chad of the loop hole to his dare, Chad wasn't exactly happy that she had outsmarted him again. He had grumbled to himself and stomped away. While he and Gabriella had doubled over in laughter, before resuming their kissing, making up for the hours withheld from touching.

But then again when they had returned to Troy's house the next day, they and found the house empty and the passion from the kissing in the kitchen returned resulting in a day spent only in Troy's bedroom before his family had come home. A cheeky smirk came over his features remembering the events with great detail and the intenseness of the events. But then again the intenseness and passion was almost worth not being able to touch her.

He kissed her neck, moving the t-shirt she had borrowed from him down her shoulder a little more so he could reach one of his favourite parts of her body, her gorgeous neck.

He felt his girlfriend waking from her peaceful slumber and heard her let out a soft moan, "Troy,"

"Morning baby," he whispered against her neck

"Mhmm, and what a good morning it is." It was two days since Sharpay's sleepover and Gabriella had spent the night at the Bolton's, meaning that Troy's birthday was tomorrow. Gabriella had been given the task of distracting him today and getting him out of the house so that his parents could get everyone organized for tomorrow. She also had that Job tomorrow morning, while his friends and Family decorated his house for the Party they were throwing him. Troy knew there was a party going on but he had no idea of the scale of just what his friends and Family had planned.

"You looking forward to tomorrow wildcat?" she asked him sweetly as she rolled in his arms so that she could face him and greet him properly.

"Of course, it's not every day that I get to spend with everyone I care about and their attention is solely focused on me." He stated cockily

"Cocky much?"

"You know you love it." He responded kissing the edge of her jaw line.

"Mmm have to say I do." She signed contently. "How much longer until we need to get up?" she asked him quietly.

"Do we even need to get up today Ella? I'm happy spending the day right here,"

"You're forgetting wildcat that was spent yesterday in your bed. Today we should probably do something with Katie or see the others." She reasoned with him.

"Do we have to?" whined the almost 18 year old.

"Afraid so Wildcat," she replied giving him one last kiss before she pulled the covers off herself and sat up.

"Elllaaaa…"

"Sorry Babe, but I know Katie was upset that we went to bed so early last night so I'm going to see her now ok? You can go back to sleep if u want to?" she offered half heartedly as she pulled on some clothes.

Troy groaned from the bed, "Ella you aren't helping getting changed right there." He answered lifting a hand to cover his eyes knowing that if he saw too much there was no way either of them would be leaving their room anytime soon.

"Aww I'm sorry Troy, but come on. I know Katie will love to see you. Please wildcat?" she asked leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"I can't say no when you ask me like that can I?" He responded pulling himself up and throwing on some clothes.

He pulled Gabriella back into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Love you Ella," he whispered into her hair, "Love you too Wildcat."

----

The young couple made their way downstairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast and found Katie sitting at the breakfast bar colouring in. Troy smiled and hugged his baby sister from behind scaring her in the process.

"TROY!" she squealed as he began tickling her and Gabriella began giggling at the adorable site in front of her, she loved to watch troy with Katie, it made her think what an amazing dad Troy would be and she could only hope that he would be the father of their children together.

"Troy, please stop..." Katie whined.

"Ok baby sis, only cause it's too early and I'm still tired." He replied kissing the top of her head. "Have you had breakfast Katie?"

She nodded her head. "Yup, Daddy made me some pancakes before and left the mixture in the fridge for you and Gabby."

Troy nodded and moved towards the fridge and pulled out the pancake mix and turned on the stove to make some breakfast for him and Gabriella.

Gabriella sat next to Katie and looked at what she was colouring in. She had a bunch of papers spread out but she was covering one page with another sheet of paper. Gabriella gently pulled the piece of paper out from the bottom, and she saw it was a picture of a wildcat that Katie was colouring in and below it, it read, "Happy Birthday Troy" in big red writing.

Katie looked up at her silently with eyes seeking approval and Gabriella smiled and nodded eagerly. She bent down and whispered into Katie's ear, "He's going to love it."

Katie smiled happily and hid the piece of paper once again and went back to colouring other pictures, but not before giving Gabriella a hug.

Troy turned around and saw Katie giving Gabriella a hug and his smile couldn't be any bigger. He loved the relationship his sister and girlfriend had. Gabriella was like the big sister Katie never had and they both loved each other dearly.

"Hungry Ella?" he turned back to their breakfast noticing it was almost done.

"Very, strangely I have worked up an appetite," she replied giving him a cheeky smile.

His only response was to give her the same smile back, before resuming making breakfast.

"So Katie, What do you want to do today?"

The little girl placed a finger to her chin like she had seen her father do many times wondering if it helped her think any better.

"Can we go to that playground today troy?" she finally asked as Troy set down breakfast for himself and Gabriella and they began eating.

"Sure Katie. How about you pack up all your stuff while Ella and I finish breakfast and then we can go okay?" Katie nodded and quickly packed up her colouring and took it to her room. Troy was just finishing breakfast while Ella began clearing away the mess. He brought his plate over to her while she was loading the dishwasher and gave her the plate, "Thanks Ella,"

"It's 'k," she gave him a small smile. His response was a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her into his arms.

Katie bounded down the stairs, "Ready."

Troy nodded, "let me grab some stuff and tell mum & dad where we're going and I'll meet you guys out the front ok?"

The girls nodded while Gabriella took Katie's hand and walked out to the front yard, glad Katie was giving Troy the perfect reason to be out of the house, and her parent's time to organize his party.

---

They arrived at the park with Troy and Gabriella holding hands and watched as Katie ran ahead of them towards the playground. Gabriella and Troy walked over to the swings and sat and watched Katie play on the equipment and with the other kids.

"Troy!"

Gabriella and Troy turned around and saw Chad standing there.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Troy stood up and he and Chad shared their handshake.

"Went to you house to see you but you weren't there, your folks told me you guys were here so I came to see ya's." he answered sitting on some nearby equipment.

"Cool, Katie wanted to come here for a bit."

"Yeah your parents told me. So hoops man, excited for tomorrow, officially an adult."

"Yeah I'm pretty thrilled about it, but at the same time kinda worried bout it, you know. I mean were graduating in a couple of months. It's pretty scary." Gabriella wrapped an arm around the back of his waist and rested a head on his shoulder, while at the same time he rested an arm around her shoulders.

"Yea, but come on, Taylor, Gabs, me and you man are gonna be together next year. It'll be awesome."

A small smile spread across troy's face, "that part I'm looking forward to, and just think man, I'll be kicking you butt in basketball when our school's have to play each other."

Chad chuckled, "In your dreams man, my school will be the one kicking your butt." He leant over and punched troy playfully in the shoulder.

"You just keep believing that Danforth, it'll be more of a shock once we do beat you."

"Okay are you two just about done with the male ego hounding?" Gabriella asked

The guys laughed at Gabriella's question, "never Gabi, I'll always be here to bring down troy's ego."

"TROY!"

The three teens turned and saw Katie sitting on another set of swings across the playground.

"Troy, could you push me please?" Troy smiled as he stood and walked over to Katie.

Chad sat down where troy had previously been, "So Gabs, how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

She sighed, "A little nervous, I mean I know I shouldn't be but I am. I just really hope Troy like's his present."

"Gabs, you could give that boy a piece of worn out string and he would still love it. Troy's all sappy like that."

Gabriella laughed softly at him, "And I wouldn't have it any other way,"

----------

OHK so there is the new chapter, I know not that great.

But the Party is in the next chapter, I just needed filler. I am writing the next chapter as I post this.

I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!

Within 1 month. I promise. No longer. And for my readers reading Protecting Me, I'm also writing the next chapter, so expect an update from that within the week.

Ohk that's enough from me, please review.


	16. Troy's Big Day

OKAY here is the last chapter of

TROY'S BIG DAY

Now I'm feeling a little emotional writing this, because this was my very first story on Fan fiction and now it's come to an end. I haven't decided yet if I am going to write an epilogue. I'm pretty sure I won't though.

Thanks for the 7 reviews I got for the last chapter and so far the 86 reviews I got for this story.

You guys keep me writing and bring a BIG smile to my face.

**DISCLAMIER: I IN NO WAY CLAIM AND CREDIT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY DISNEY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

So without further ado

Here is the last chapter…

**Chapter 15: Troy's Big Day:**

The sun streamed down, like a sea of glittering gold into the wildcats bedroom, until it stirred him from his peaceful slumber; he rolled over trying to escape the evil sun's rays but unfortunately was unable to. The basketball captain groaned, and then all of a sudden time caught up with him.

"It's my birthday."

He sat up and looked around his room, being 18 didn't feel any different than being 17… yet. He took in the state of his room, clothes on the floor in a small pile in the corner, waiting for wash day, his desk lined with homework intended to be done over spring break but would wait until the last day before he had to go back to school before it was finished and then he came to his favourite item in his room, his pictures.

He had a wall dedicated to pictures of his friends, his family and his girl. He looked over the wall smiling at all the memories that filed his head.

His favourite pictures were the newest ones added, the pictures of Gabriella, with him, Katie or his friends or just by herself. He especially loved the ones of himself, Gabriella and Katie. He loved seeing those pictures and looking at the smiling faces. He walked over to the wall and smiled memories, his life so far had been so amazing, and he was only 18, he couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of life would be like.

"TROY!"

He was so caught up in his memories that he didn't hear his little sister run down the hall way and try to open his door only to find it locked. He usually didn't lock his door but since his relationship with Gabriella had progressed to a physical one, he had wanted to spare the embarrassment of his little sister finding out, hence the locked door. It had become a habit to lock it even if Gabriella wasn't there just so that he could get an extra few minutes sleep without Katie running in madly.

But today he couldn't care any less.

He quickly opened the door to find his little sister jumping into his arms.

"Troy!"

"Morning Katie," he replied holding onto her tight and readjusting her so that she could wrap her little legs around his waist, whilst sitting on his hip and she hugged him just as tight.

"Happy Birthday Troy," she whispered from her place with her head buried in his chest, which strangely reminded him of Gabriella. He leant down and kissed the top of her head, but then again, most things tended to remind him of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Thank you baby sis," he gently pulled her face back so that he could her face, "You ready to head downstairs Katie?" her head nodded up and down frantically and Troy just had to laugh at how cute she looked, "Aren't you just cute then?"

They walked together downstairs and found their parents in the kitchen, "Troy, my birthday boy. Happy birthday baby" his mother cooed, rushing over to him and giving him a very large hug.

"Thanks mum." He let Katie down so that he could hug his mother properly, "Oh, my little baby boys all grown up, look at you honey. I can't believe it, your 18 today, I remember giving birth to you like it was yesterday-"

"Alright Karen let the boy breathe," his father interrupted.

His mother wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry but my baby's all grown up. I have a right to be emotional."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Happy birthday son,"

"Thanks dad," he walked out of his mothers embrace and sat down next to his father just as his mother placed a large breakfast in front of his face, complete with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and sausages.

"Wow, mum this looks great."

"Well it's not every day my baby turns 18, after you finish your breakfast you're going to get your presents alright."

"Sure thing mum," as the family tucked into breakfast Troy's phone went off and he ran up to his room to read the text message

_To My Wildcat,_

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday_

_I hope you have a great morning_

_And I can't wait to see you to wish you a happy birthday in person._

_Enjoy your special day wildcat_

_I'll see you soon_

_Love your Ella xoxo_

Troy couldn't help the overwhelming smile that came onto his face; his girl always knew how to make him smile. He carried his phone downstairs and back to the breakfast table.

"Who was on the phone Troy?" asked Katie

"It was a text from Ella, wishing me a happy birthday." The goofy grin had not yet left his face.

His mother and father shared knowing smiles, remembering back to the days when they were young and in love. "Do you want to open your presents now?" his father asked standing up from the table.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I do!"

After opening all his presents from his parents and family members that couldn't make his party he had received clothes, computer and video games, some DVD's, CD's and a new pair of trainers for basketball.

Katie had demanded that he leave her present until last, he looked at the last present sitting on the coffee table "So Katie am I allowed to open my present now?"

She nodded her head up and down frantically, her excitement evident.

Troy opened his card. It was bright red with a big wildcat of the front and the words 'Happy Birthday Troy' written on the front. And inside Katie had written,

'_To Troy,_

_Happy 18__th__ birthday _

_I hope you have the bestest day ever and get lots of cool presents_

_Thanks for being the awesomest big brother_

_Love you lots_

_Katie xoxo'_

"Aw Katie I love it, thanks baby sis"

"You have to open your present now"

He tore at the wrapping paper and found his present to be a framed photo of one of his all time favourite basketball players in a jump shot position with his motto written underneath it and his signature on the picture.

"Katie, Wow, this is amazing, where did you find this?" he asked lifting up the picture and viewing it more closely.

"Gabi helped me, mommy and I found the picture but she ordered it for me and got it delivered to the sports store so I could buy it." Katie said beaming, she was so happy that her brother liked her present.

"I love it, thank you." He placed the picture down gently before going over and giving his baby sister and hug and a kiss on the cheek and repeated the movements with his parents thanking them for an awesome start to the day.

It was half an hour before Troy's party was set to start and he was in his room hanging up his present from Katie, he smiled as it looked like it was made to fit on his wall. He was finishing up getting ready when he heard a soft knock on his door, "come in"

Katie slowly walked in, "Hi,"

Troy smiled and walked over to pick her up placing her on his hip. "Hey baby sis, what's up?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "mm not much, mummy wanted me to make sure you where almost ready."

He kissed her forehead, "Yea I'm ready Katie, just putting up my picture, and it looks good doesn't it?"

She nodded excitedly and smiled, "Gabby said it would." He smiled,

"You and Ella talk about me then huh?"

She nodded and ducked her head cutely, "Yes, Gabby's my big sister."

"Oh is she now?" he asked grinning.

"Of course I am Wildcat" he spun around and saw Ella standing there look absolutely gorgeous, she was wearing a stunning blue cocktail dress; it was a low swoop neck with a cute bow resting on the bust. It came down to her knees and flowed freely. Her hair hung in soft curls with the odd wave thrown in; just the way Troy loved it.

"Gabby," Katie exclaimed jumping from her brothers arms to hug her 'big sister', Gabriella returned the hug whole heartedly. She gently placed Katie down before turning to Troy, "Happy Birthday Troy," she told him with a huge smile.

His only reply was to engage her in a huge hug, he buried his face into her tumbling curls while she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder and placed a kiss to his neck. "Thank you baby" came his muffled reply.

"And how is my wildcat doing this fine morning we call his birthday?' she asked bringing one hand up to gently run through his hair, just how he liked it.

"Good; extremely good, but even better now that my girl is here." He replied lifting his face up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Her answering smile was all the reply he needed before he caught her lips, in a passionate kiss, with arms wrapping around her waist and her arms around his neck, their tongues mingling and stroking, before pulling away when air became a necessity. They pulled back and Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's. "I love you Troy," she told him quietly looking deep into his crystal blue eyes.

He kissed her forehead and replied, "I love you too Ella."

"Awwwww" came the combined reply, and the two teens turned to see Karen and Katie standing there watching them.

"Mum?"

"You two are just too cute, Come on Katie, leave your brother and his girlfriend alone." She picked up Katie and the pair walked from Troy's doorway.

"So if your Katie's big sister, does that mean we are related?" his smile beaming.

"Oh wildcat, you wish I was." She mischievously smiled back.

"Maybe, but then I couldn't kiss anyone related to me like I kiss you," his replied before pulling her into a playful kiss. He smiled into the kiss as he gently tickled her sides, with her giggles pouring out of her mouth into the kiss. They pulled away both giggling and their smiles taking over the entire faces.

"So wildcat do you want one of your presents now?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"One of them?" his eyebrow rose.

"Yes, one of them. You always get me more than one, no matter how much I protest, so I got you more than one!"

He lifted his hands in innocence, "Okay, okay Ella, I believe you. And I would love to see one of them now,"

She gently walked out of his arms and over to her bag that she had placed just outside the door and brought back a box and placed it in Troy's hands, "Happy Birthday"

Troy observed the blue box, it was long and rectangular, he had no idea what Gabriella had got him for his birthday and this box threw out any previous ideas. He lifted the lid of his blue box and found inside a silver pendant shaped like a dog tag with the inscription of

_(music note) The Music in Me (music note)_

_(love heart) Ella xoxo_

"Wow, Gabriella this is amazing, how did you get this?" he was in complete awe of his gift and of her,

"Well, you got me a necklace and I had always wanted to give you one, I just never knew which to get, until I saw this one." She told him, unconsciously playing with her necklace.

"I love it Ella, Thank you," he responded and kissed her cheek before pulling it over his head and resting it around his neck. It felt right to have Gabriella's name on the necklace, like he would always have a part of her with him.

"I'm glad you like it."

He looked up and met her eyes; he smiled softly, "Its perfect Ella"

The pair spent a little longer admiring Troy's present and having a quiet moment alone together before the day fully began. Eventually they descended to the kitchen to find Troy's family already there smiling and chatting happily.

"Troy! Happy Birthday Son" came the happy greeting from his uncle Mark on his mother's side.

"Thanks Uncle Mark," he replied after giving his uncle a hug, "And Gabriella it's lovely to see you again." They two shared a hug before the rest of Mark's family came to wish Troy a happy birthday. His family was a small one with both of his parents only having one sibling, his mother had an older brother and his father had a younger brother. They both were married with children; Mark his mothers' brother had three children, two boys and a girl; Jesse 16, Dean 10 and Nikita 6. His Father's younger brother Jared had twin boys Will and Sam both 12.

Even though his family wasn't as big as most people's he liked it, it was a very close family and very intimate. After dating Gabriella for two weeks, she met his family and they loved her instantly, she was accepted right away and taken in by the mothers and told all of Troy's embarrassing moments, potty training accidents and all.

Ever since then, any big family outings Gabriella always came, Troy received a lot of slack if she didn't. Troy made the rounds catching up with nearly all his family member with Gabriella right by his side, hand in hand.

After the family rounds, Troy and Gabriella moved outside to where his party was being held. His backyard had been cleaned out, and there were people dancing to music blasting from a turn table hosted by Kelsi, his dad was over by the barbecue cooking up a storm and he could see his mates playing a game of basketball on the half size court. He could see members of his family that had come outside sitting on nearby tables eating lunch and his cousins playing games or dancing with his group of close friends and his basketball team member, their girlfriends and most of the people he considered more than acquaintances'. So roughly about 30 friends around with his family, it was a small, close group of family and friends, just the way Troy wanted it.

"Troy! Hoops! Happy Birthday Man!" Chad called from over by the courts, Gabriella let go of his hand and gave him a gentle push towards them, "Go, socialize, I'll still be here when you're done." With a kiss on the cheek she was gone.

He smiled and jogged over to his mates and joined their game.

About an hour later, everyone was sitting around getting something to eat, most of the kids sitting on the basketball court with their plates in their hands and the parents sitting on the actual tables.

Troy sat comfortably with his mates surrounding him in a circle on the basketball courts. Gabriella sat on one side of him and Katie sat on the other. He had his hand entangled with Gabriella's hand and Katie was enjoying being tickled by her brother with his other hand, Troy loved when he could make his little sister giggle, he was gently tickling her side and laughing along with her.

"Troy!" she squealed, and Troy laughed in response. "You're not getting away from me Katie Bolton,"

"Gabi! Help save me," she cried running up to Gabriella and hiding on her other side so Troy couldn't reach her.

Troy was preparing to reach behind Ella and grab Katie so he could tickle her senseless when he heard his dad call his name,

"Yea?"

His dad walked towards him with a smile on his face, "I think it's time you got your proper birthday present."

Coach Bolton, Mrs Bolton, Troy, Gabriella and Katie, along with most of the guests walked through the house and out to the entrance way, "Okay Troy, you're going to have to close your eyes before we get any further." After displaying a confused expression to his dad, he closed his eyes.

They walked out the front door and a few more steps until Coach told them to stop, "Happy Birthday Son,"

Troy opened his eyes and looked at the sight before him; it was a brand new car.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he ran straight over to the car, inspecting it, "This is amazing, whoa!"

His family just laughed at him, "We thought you would need a decent car that didn't break down every time you drove it for college." His father told him.

"Thank you, mum dad this is amazing, beyond amazing… there are no words!" he hugged his father tightly, "So how about you give it a test drive then?"

"YES!" grabbing the keys from his dad he jumped into the front seat and admired the interior. "This is incredible."

Most of his family had already moved back inside to the party but his immediate family were still standing there watching him, he rolled down his window and called out, "Ella you gotta look at this, C'mere!"

She giggled and ran over to the passenger side of the car climbing in with him, "Buckle up Babe!" he called out before quickly backing out the driveway and driving down the street.

"We won't be seeing them for a while will we?" Karen asked Jack.

"No, it's probably best though, get it out of their systems now so we don't have to worry about Katie's innocence tonight." With a kiss on the side of his wife's head, and taking Katie's hand the rest of the family moved back to the party, knowing that the guest of honour and his girl would be a while before they got back home.

After Troy and Gabriella's little joy ride around town for about half an hour, they returned to the party and saw that most of the guests had moved to the dance floor, even his family was getting in on the dancing.

Even Katie was dancing on her Grandfathers toes, Troy pulled Gabriella close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he watched his friends and family spin around the dance floor, pressing a kiss to her forehead, his grin could not be any wider across his face.

"Enjoying your big day wildcat?" his attention was turned from the dance floor, to his stunning girlfriend beside him.

"Of course, this is bigger and better than I could ever imagine. And the day isn't even half over, I have no idea how you got everything to come together so well El, but I'm glad it did. Best birthday ever!" he said wrapping his arms around his girl from behind kissing her cheek with she linked her hands with his, which were around her waist.

"I'm glad; we tried to make it something you would enjoy. I just wanted it to be memorable," Gabriella turned and cuddled closer to Troy.

"Having everyone here, celebrating like this? Yea that memorable. Having you here makes it so much more Ella, its everything to me." With a kiss to the top of her head, he gently pulled her in the direction of the dance floor, with his arms tightly wrapped around her.

Later that night, Troy was changing from the clothes he was wearing that day into his pyjamas, while Gabriella was in the bathroom. He was looking at some of the photos from the party and he smiled at them all, everyone looked so happy and like they were having the best time. His party was everything he had hoped for and so much more. And the best part, it was only going to get better from here on out.

He was so absorbed in the photos, that he didn't notice Gabriella had walked back into his room and locked the door, until she wrapped her petite arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey Wildcat,"

Lifting her hand up, he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckle, "Hey baby," he gently turned around and smirked at her attire. "Nice clothes,"

Blushing she looked down; the white and red wildcat jersey smothered her tiny frame, and fell to her thighs where her boyfriend's boxers hung loosely from her hips. "What wrong with this look?"

"Nothing, actually it's kinda a turn on," the smirk had returned, teamed with his roaming hands it proved to be a very distracted pair.

"Hey, no distracting here, or you won't get your last presents." She removed herself from his arms and walked towards her bag, before Troy attached himself to her back by caging her in his arms.

"You're not getting away from me that easily" giggles erupted from her mouth, as his teasing lips traced along the back and side of her neck, tickling her along the way.

"Troooyy... you need to stop distracting me, or you won't get your last present."

"Okay, okay I'll be good now I promise." Troy removed his arms from the cage that surrounded Gabriella, but refused to relinquish his hold on her. Instead he moved them both back until they hit his bed frame and Gabriella was situated between his legs.

"Better now babe?" he asked smirking and pressing a teasing kiss behind her ear.

Gabriella smiled and turned her head to meet the face of her boyfriend, "Much" was all she got out before their lips met. The kiss was slow, there was no rush or desire to take it further but the intensity that was always an underlying feature in their relationship still remained.

Pulling away Gabriella smiled and Troy couldn't help but smile back. She moved herself away from the warmth of his chest to her bag to retrieve his last present.

She nervously held the gift in her hands, suddenly all the courage she had needed to get this present had left her and she was incredibly nervous.

"Ella?" Troy had seen the expression change on his girlfriends face and he had felt the air shift. The playful and loving feeling was gone.

Hearing Troy's voice broke her out of her nervous trance, she needed to give him this present.

Turning around, she walked the few steps back to the bed, situating herself to sit cross legged directly in front of him and she presented the gift to him.

"For you, Happy Birthday Wildcat."

Troy saw the nervous edge in her eyes, and took the present; opening the box he found two things, a CD and an envelope.

Confused, he looked at the nervous girl in front of him. The CD cover was blank; the only words on the actual CD were, _"For Troy"._

Leaving the CD for a moment, he opened the envelope and was blown away by what he saw.

Inside the envelope was a whole bunch of ticket to a Lakers Home game in a few weeks, a game that Troy had been dying to get tickets to. Completely blown away by the present, he only managed to ask one word, "How?"

A small smile was beginning to grow on Gabriella's face, "Well I heard you and coach talking about the game a while ago, and how much you both wanted to go. I thought it would be the perfect present for your birthday, you know a road trip to LA with your dad. But then I realised how much we would miss each other if you went with just your dad and how many other people you would want to go as well and, like Katie, Karen, Chad and the other guys. I knew I couldn't afford to pay for all those tickets for myself, so I called an old friend and asked for a favour.

I don't know if I ever told you this, but my Dad used to be a journalist before he died and when he died his friends from the paper said that if my mum or I ever needed anything that we could always call them. So I called up Joe, one of my Dad's best friends. He's a sport reporter and gets tickets to all the games, I asked for a bunch of ticket to the game, and he gave me enough for your whole team, your family and me to go. He said any that any guy who captured my heart as much as my daddy was worth the extra tickets. "

By the time Gabriella finished explaining her story, tears were forming in her eyelids and her mouth was drying up. Troy was unable to speak for a few moments; he knew Gabriella didn't like to speak about her father much. He meant so much to her and losing him broke her heart, for her going to someone from her father's past would have been extremely difficult and he knew he could not love her anymore than he did at that moment.

She had given him a present that not only was something he really wanted, but also managed to show how much he meant to her.

Reaching out he pulled her into his arms, holding her close and letting his body say the words he couldn't. Pulling back slightly he captured her lips in a kiss that spoke every emotion he was feeling and the way her lips spoke to him, he knew that she was feeling everything his was feeling too.

Leaning his forehead gently against her, he raised his hands and cupped her face, "I love you so much Gabriella Montez and no one could have given me a more perfect present."

Smiling she answered him, "You haven't even listened to the CD yet,"

He knew then that the vulnerability he just saw was gone, and his playful, sweet, loving Ella was back. Letting her go momentarily, he took the CD to the CD player and turned it on.

The first few notes began to place in a soft acoustic song, he heard the sweet, tender voice of the angel sitting on his bed and he was almost floored by the perfection of her voice. Listening to the lyrics of the heartfelt song, he felt tears starting to form behind his eyelids. When the chorus hit, he knew that then, right there she had managed to say everything he wanted to but could never find the exact words.

_I'm only up when you're not down. _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. _

_It's like no matter what I do. _

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; _

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. _

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Each lyric passed through the speakers and Troy could feel the love in his heart grow until it felt like it was going to burst out his chest, he was feeling raw with emotion, mainly the love he had for his girlfriend.

By the time the first chorus was over, he had pulled Gabriella off the bed and they were slowly dancing around his room. The moonlight casting a soft glow over the room, the teens were clad in Pj's, but that didn't matter at that moment. All they could see was each other and the only sound was the soft music playing over the speakers.

_And I don't try to hide my tears. _

_The secrets are my deepest fears. _

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do. _

_And you know everything about me. _

_You say you can't live without me._

Gabriella kissed a few stray tears that were falling down her boyfriends face, he was so strong and happy all the time, it was rare to see this emotional side of him. The side where all his walls were down and they weren't the basketball captain and the brainiac.

In that moment, they were simply Troy and Gabriella; two teenagers in love.

_And I'm only me _

_Who I wanna be _

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

The song played the last few notes and Troy could feel the atmosphere in the room change, he needed to show how much emotion he was feeling to Gabriella and how much he loved his gifts, but again the words were failing him. So he relied on his mouth and body to tell her exactly how he felt.

Carrying her to the bed, he gently laid her down and climbed over her until his body completely covered her own. Her face was cast with the soft glow of a woman in love; Toy kissed her lips, her neck, her face and anywhere else he could reach.

"Ella," he whispered, "Ella, god Ella, there aren't word for what I'm feeling right now, my heart wants to jump out of my chest and-" Gabriella cut off the last words with her mouth.

She knew what he was feeling because she felt all those emotions when she was writing the song and when she asked Kelsi to help her write the music and record it for Troy.

"You don't need to say anything wildcat, I know. Just show me"

No more words were said that night, none were needed.

All the words were said with the meeting of lips and the looks shared between the two lovers, the moon being the only witness to their explosion of love that night.

Cradling Gabriella in his arms later that night, he felt her gently press a small kiss to his arm that was acting as a pillow for her head, he whispered softly to her, "Ella, that was by far the best birthday I've ever had and that was all because of you."

She smiled, but he could see the sleep in her eyes, the last words she said before giving into slumber was, "Well then, I'll just have to top it next year."

AN-

The song was, "I'm only me when I'm with you"- Taylor swift (I don't own this song at all) and I know its not an acoustic song, but for the sake of the story, please imagine it it.

Okay so my first every full length story is over and that was BY FAR the longest chapter I have ever written. WOW, I hope you guys liked the ending and yes I know it was long awaited, so I hoped it lived up to everyone's expectations.

I would just like to thank a few reviewers who constantly reviewed this story and kept me going.

-NCISSpecialAgentAbbey- thank you for constantly reviewing this story, you reviewed nearly all the chapters and that meant a lot, THANK YOU –HUGS-

-ersy- your reviews were so constant and always let me know that someone was reading and enjoying this story

-shofee- thank you for your ideas that sparked my inspiration, they meant so much to me and your reviews always made me smile

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ OR REVIEWED THIS STORY, YOU ARE ANGELS!


End file.
